


The Samurai without fear and beyond reproach

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Cliche, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Samurai, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Kamenashi Kazuya is an ordinary teacher, who has an ordinary life in New York, once he decided to visit Japan and has no idea what surprise the future has prepared for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: Written for Akame 5th Annual Fic Contest.
> 
> I want to write this fic long ago, I  just like this idea and the theme for contest is the same, so I decide to give a try) I make a research for this fic, so I hope it will be historically accurate. All the story have a place in the little town in Japan, that not really exist)) 
> 
> This story based on a book, that I love a lot)))

June 2, 1616 

Murasaki-jou

 

The uneven brightness of a single candle casts intricate shadows on the wall. The main room of this traditional Japanese house is very quiet. In the midst of it all, Yabuki Hayato is seated near a low table He is alone and he has so little time. Inside the room, only the sound of a quill scratching over paper. Hayato knows how important this is. He must finish this letter and send it to his mother and then, he looks at the double-edged dagger near him a tanto,  he will meet his fate like a real man. Like the true samurai that he is, with an open mind and honesty and honor. He deserves it, after so many years of loyalty to his shogun, no, to his grandfather whom he loves so much. But yesterday night, his grandfather died and now everything changed, and Hayato knows the future that is waiting for him. They have called him a traitor, an apostate. But he will never give his enemies the pleasure of killing him, like a coward. He looks with a heavy heart at the knife. Hayato is not afraid of death. He has been ready to die for his shogun anytime but he will never allow to this kind of people to kill him without honor. He just must finish the letter he was writing.

At that very moment, he can hear strange noises in his head. Hayato couldn’t understand what is it, so he shakes his head hoping that the noise will go away. But it only became worse. He can hear someone crying. It was not just a simple cry because it was fraught with so much pain and grief. It is something different and it disturbed Hayato, he have no time for this. He squeezes his temple with a fingers and whispers:

-Please, stop that, go away…

But the noise is still there. He can hear a man’s voice. He is crying, like he needs something. But Hayato can’t figure out what and then he understands, the man needs hope, and right now Hayato needs it too. Hope. And he must finish the letter or his life will have no hope and his family and name no future. He tries to close his ears to the crying. He must finish this letter, just few more lines…

 

***

   
2011

Somewhere in Japan.

Kame feels how the breeze gently caresses his cheeks. The weather is amazing and he have waited for this trip for so long. Coming to Japan was his lifelong dream. This country is so mysterious and interesting and he always wants to see the place where he was born.

He remember all stories his father tell him about the different places and different peoples in Japan. In every word that his father utters, he can feel his love for his country. Kame can’t understand why his parents decided to leave, if they love living here so much. But he knew very well that it is an old and very long story that began so romantically and ended so trivially. His mother was an exchange student from New York. She came to Japan for one year and during this time she met his father. He was a student too and they fell in love and it was a very romantic and amazing year for both of them. When it was time for his mom to go back home, his father proposed to his mom and she was happy to say yes and leave behind all her life in New-York. She was from a very rich family and her parents didn’t like her idea at all. They ordered her to come back and forget about this stupid idea without any future. But all young people who are in love have their own logic and sometimes are not very rational. So she stay with her young husband and said that she don’t need her parents help anymore. The newlywed Kamenashis were living in Tokyo in very small apartment, they were happy and smiled a lot. She was working in a small combini, she forgets about her career and her education, and her husband was a painter, who loves painting nature and bird. They live not very affluently, but loved each other a lot and were very content with their lifestyle. His mom always thought that her husband is a great painter and someday all world will understand it and appreciate at his works’ true value. All their four children were born in their father’s motherland. They still were living in the same apartment, happy but not smiling anymore because life was hard and they needed money and after so much thinking and a few quarrels, his parents decided to immigrate to the USA. They can no longer afford living in Tokyo. His mom was working very hard and one day she understood that it’s not what she wanted with her life. She still believed in her husband’s talent but no one wanted to buy his works and maybe the world was not ready to understand such a talent.

And one beautiful day she decided to call to her parents. His mother was the only daughter of a very rich and influential businessman, who owns a big corporation. He made a name for himself and when his daughter chose another path, he was disappointed, offended and angry at her. But he missed his only child a lot. When he heard her voice, he told his daughter to come back. And when she returned with her stupid, useless husband, he was sure that guy was absolutely useless, he had mixed feelings. Then behind their backs he noticed four boys and he had a great idea that warmed his heart. One of these boys can inherit his entire fortune and his name will be live on. Then a 3 year-old boy with hazel eyes sat at his feet and hugged it, his heart melted and he realized how long he had not heard children laughing in his house. With his grandparents’ help, they live happily and solved all problems. But his father missed his country a lot and was always in a melancholic state of mind and always wore a kimono at home. He still painted beautiful sakura trees, and reciting haikus. His mother wrote her culinary book and they were living like other families, happy but with some ordinary problems.

The boys’ future was decide by their grandfather who was a man with a very strong will and they all were happy to follow their grandpa’s decision, all except Kazuya. When his brothers had a great career in business and sports, He decided to be a history teacher, worked in a University and taught about beautiful and interesting countries to his students. He decided to devote his life to research and teaching . He was the black sheep of his family and prefers to have as little contact with them as he could. They love him a lot they but don’t understand his decisions in life. For his brothers he was a weirdo, but very cute one, which they love a lot. Kame was father’s favorite son, he loved to listen to his stories a lot and loved looking at his paintings which presented the image of Japan in its different seasons...Kame never have been to Japan before but can speak Japanese perfectly.

This trip makes him double happy, because he wasn’t alone. He looks at his boyfriend’s beautiful profile. Matsumoto Jun. He is in love with him and is just looking at this successful and brilliant man from aside. But then during one party Jun starts talking with him, Kame was so happy and nervous that he can’t speak properly. He can’t believe that such an attractive and intelligent man even noticed someone ordinary like Kame. It was 2 years ago, their relationship has developed pretty fast. They went on dates, talked a lot, then Kame spent a night in Jun house and after few months Jun invites him to stay and they started living together.

On their first anniversary of living together, they decide to have a trip to Japan and now they are here. And Kame is really very excited, if he can ignore the other person seating at the car with them, Ninomiya Kazunari or Nino as how Jun calls him. Jun’s childhood friend. Kazuya really can’t understand why he is here in the middle of their romantic trip together.

-He just broke up with his girlfriend and feels extremely lonely; I just can’t leave him alone. Please Kazuya be nice to him, - said Jun with a smile in airport when Kame saw Nino with luggage and was furious. He have a mind to tell Jun, how this extremely lonely guy groped his ass few times can be very rude but then Jun haven’t seen it. Kame wasn’t surprised his girlfriend doesn’t want to be with that annoying guy and now he will poison their holidays. Kame sighs, trying to look outside and just enjoy the view, but it was really impossible. He can feel Nino’s stare who was seating beside him.

They were listening to some music, Jun favorite, and headed to the hotel in a small town near Kyoto. Kame has a very good relationship with Jun, they were happy together. Jun always told him how he needs Kame in his life and Kazuya was happy to be near. But Kame’s life wasn’t so ideal. Things always happen that disturbs his serenity.

The first most annoying thing was Jun’s friend, Nino. He was everywhere, always with them and it getting at Kame nerves. And there are really odd things about this guy. When Jun introduces them the first time, Kame liked him. He was nice and sweet, with a very gentle smile and just great friend of Jun’s. He told Kame how he likes history and will be happy to hear more about Kame’s work and research. But when Kame was alone with the guy, he became absolutely different. Few times he groped Kame’s ass and always gave him a dirty look and try to mock him or talk in an insulting tone. It was sexual harassment or Nino just showing how much he hated Kame. And one time Kame tries to tell Jun about his friend’s strange attitude, but Jun just interrupted him telling him that “he has a poetic soul and is very delicate, you get everything wrong”. And Kame doesn’t want to hurt Jun. Jun had very difficult childhood and he always told Kazuya about it. About his mother who forgets him in a shop and he meet there Nino and they became best friends ever since. Kame always thinks about other people’s happiness first and of course he wants Jun to be happy, so he dealt with Nino for his boyfriend’s sake.

The second thing that make him little bit confused was the way how Jun told him about trip. They planned it long time ago, but one day Jun came to him and says:

-I booked tickets and a hotel for us both. Take this, this is your part. Just don’t forget to pay it. - and he give a check to Kame.

The problem was that Kame really has no money and Jun knows about it. Of course Kame’s not a girl and he understands that Jun isn’t obliged to pay for him, but he knew that Kame works as a teacher and have a very small salary. He spent last salary for a gift to Jun’s birthday.

But after one date, when they paid together, Jun told him:

\- I understand you have pride and want to pay for yourself. It’s ok, I don’t mind.

Now that Kame thinks about it, of course he has a pride, but he also has absolutely no money. Jun was working in a very prestigious firm and earns good money, and Kame never asked him for this. But when they start to speak about trip, Kame have no other choice. He didn’t know where to find the money and Jun told him:

-You can ask you super rich grandfather, or they don’t want to share they billions with you? - maybe that was only Kame imagination, but he can feel Jun mocking tone.

Yes, Kame’s family was really rich one, but he hates asking them for help. Kame was different, he decided his life himself and want to be independent. When he decided to be a teacher, all his family was opposed, only his father supported his decision. They told him that it’s a useless profession with no future and potential, but it was the only thing Kame wanted to do. His grandfather told him:

-You will spend all your life looking in stupid books and you even won’t notice how your life has passed. Don’t come to me and ask for money then.

When Kame told them that he is a gay, his liberal and very modern family, in the end turn out to be not so modern after all. His grandfather told him:

\- When will you start being serious. Forget about this nonsense, or I will cross you from the testament. Why can’t you be like your brothers? You are absolutely useless.

No matter what decision Kame makes, his family never took him seriously. They have other outlook on life and Kame was like an alien. They do love him, but prefers to wait, when he will understand how stupid and useless his life is right now.  
So Kame really don’t want to ask for help from his brothers or family. Theу only person he can talk about it was his best friend Tatsuya, but after telling why he need money. Tat-chan was furious and Kame can’t calm him down.

-I told you, Kame, he is a jerk, you know? - Tatsuya said firmly.

-No, Tat-chan he is not, he just wants me to feel equal and have my part in our relationship. - said Kame, he really wanted to believe in this.

-Kame, don’t speak in that voice, I will help you. But I still think you deserve someone better than that peacock who’s full of himself.

Kame was very grateful of Tatsuya’s help, but he knows that Tat-chan thought wrong. The truth is, it’s Kame who really didn’t deserve such a brilliant man as Jun. He is beautiful, successful and very gentle, caring. He was intelligent and has a lot of friends and very good career. Kame have nothing, only his love for history and no confidence at all. But when Jun is near, he feels so good and it gives him strength. Kame treasures their relationship a lot.

They enter the hotel and Jun gives him the key of their room. He must help to Nino find his room and then will come back. They stay in a little city near Kyoto, a really picturesque place. Kame feels like they’re in a different century. People are still wearing Japanese traditional yukata. Kame likes the view from window a lot. Jun insists to book a European style hotel, but Kame prefers something in Japanese. But he wants Jun to be happy and it really is not very important in what hotel they will stay. Jun comes to the room and embraced Kame tenderly. He kisses Kame cheek and then touches his lips with his.

-Are you happy to be here? - He whispered. Kame just nod enjoying the warmth and closeness of the other man.

Kame knows that Jun is perfect for him. He always said that Kame has a very big heart and being near him he feels peaceful.  
After they rest and change clothes they decide to walk and look at the little town and historical places. Kame read in a guide book that here they can see a very interesting ancient temple with an old samurai tomb from the 17th century. They decided to have a look at it. Kame wants to walk because like this they can look at beautiful ancient streets but Nino said that his legs hurts and he doesn't want to walk. In the end Kame was seated in the car at the back seat and looking at Jun and Nino’s napes . Kame feels how his patience reaches his limits and he was boiling from indignation. Jun did it again, Nino said his feel nausea seating at the backseat and now Kame there. That’s really great, he really tries to be nice to Nino, but from the beginning everything went wrong. Kame feels awful, and is really irritated.

Now looking at Nino’s nice smile, Kame thinks that maybe this guy has a double personality or something like that. When Jun was with them, he always was so friendly and polite with Kame but if they were alone, Kame can feel his spiteful looks, dirty jokes and he always try to push or grope Kame. Kame knows that Jun knew Nino all his life, they are best friends and he really don't want to be the one who will destroyed the friendship, so he ignores Nino.

But he doubts if he can do it here, Jun and Kame want to spent in Japan one happy month looking at different cities, historical places, mountain Fuji, but now he just don't know what to do. First 4 days in Japan was worst, Kame can't be with Jun alone even for a minute. When it was time to go to sleep, Nino comes to their room, because he don't want to be alone because he’ll just think about the girlfriend who dumped him and Jun spent few hours comforting his friend, but Kame was sure that Nino did all this in purpose.

He looks at blue sky, they take cabriolet and the view was beautiful, he tries to calm himself. Soon he will see the beautiful temple and his historian mind was excited.

When he enters the temple he can feel the atmosphere there, like he wants to be quiet and just listen to the silence there. It was a traditional Japanese temple, not a very big and famous one, it belong to very old and honorable clan Yabuki. They were Tokugawa relatives but he really wasn’t sure how. This family has a lot of mysteries and secrets and it so enchanted Kame. Inside, the temple was very simple Japanese style, like a lot of other temples. So many people from different years, even different centuries were here. It was really incredible that’s why Kame loves history so much.

He read at the guide book that this temple was also famous because of a samurai tomb, dated 17th century. That was the only tomb and it has a story about a samurai who betrayed his shogun, and near tomb was a sculpture of this samurai. Kame wants to see it. He remembers the name of this Samurai and some history about this man, but he noticed he forgot his book in the car and the camera too, he want to take a picture of this place, so he tells Jun:

-I forget my camera, will be back.

-Ok,-said Jun.

Kame returns to the car and, when he was near he remembers that in the last moment that moron Nino put all Kame things in the trunk but he forgot the key. He must return for the keys.

When he enters the temple he can’t believe his eyes, he saw how Jin and Nino were kissing each other, like there is no tomorrow for them. He was looking with big eyes and can’t utter a word, his knees start trembling.

-Jun, what are you doing? - his voice sounded very calm and very clear, just crystal clear.

He saw how Jun move aside from Nino, and other man hasn’t move even inch and place his hand at Jun’s waist. Kame saw it clear and feel how he didn’t understand anything, what has happened here, he was shocked. But the devilish smile in Nino face pisses him off.

-How could you, Jun? How could you even? That’s how you comfort your friend? - Kame was angry right now and he was waiting for an explanation. But Jun only rubs his temple, like his is dead tired and said:

-Stop shouting Kazuya, I think you saw all clearly, and please don’t make a scene here. - His eyes were cold.

-What do you mean? You are just friends, oh, I get it now, this is all that moron fault,-said Kame looking at Nino.

-Stop it Kazyua, this is nobody fault, that just happened and, - he make a pause looking aside, -not today.

-What do you mean?-when it comes down to Kazuya- how long? He was looking at Jun. trying to understand what just happened, maybe it was just nightmare and Jun’s cold eyes and Nino’s smile is a part of this nightmare and soon he will wake up.

-Kazuya, we are not kids. It just happened 3 months ago, we just realized that we love each other. Nino girlfriend saw us together and…- he make a gesture with his hand.

Kazuya has a feeling, that someone just hit him very hard and it was really difficult to breath, but he can’t stop repeating like a broken record:  
-Why? Why, why, why?

-Oh, stop it, -he hears Nino annoyed voice; - You really can be funny sometimes but Jun more thinks you are boring, very boring and annoying.

Kame feels hatred towards that man and he shoutz:

-That’s not true, you are lying! - he was looking at Jun, waiting for him to say something, but he was silent, just takes Nino’s hand and Kame feels pain in his heart, it was too painful.

\- Believe me... And what are you expecting, you are nothing, your family has a name and money, but you have just a nice ass- Nino said in a mocking tone. Kame feel how his blood started boiling, he was hurt, furious and in few steps he was near Nino and hit Nino very hard, he even have no idea he have so much strength in his arm. He hears how Jun shouts and kneeled to Nino, who was at the ground with a blood near his mouth.

\- Kazuya! Are you crazy? Why did you hit him! - he kneeled near Nino and helps him to stand up.

\- How dare you to ask me, you were lying to me and all this trip, just tell me why? Why you betrayed me? - shout Kame.

-Don’t be pathetic Kazuya, that not like we have a big love story and I broke your heart, I don’t feel anything towards you. You are too ordinary for me and it’s better if we just break up.-every Jun word was like a stab for Kame, but he continued looking at his eyes.

-I hate you, I hate you so much! You and this hypocrite guy, you both are sick and the worst, I can’t even look at you! - Kame was looking with disgust at Jun.

\- Oh, so if it so difficult for you and even impossible, I think it will be better if we leave you alone.

Kame can’t believe his eyes, looking how Jun helping Nino and they’re both heading to the car, Kame stayed and felt like his feet were glued to the ground and only in the moment he hear the sound of working engine, he understand, that they will leave him alone here. He run to the car, but it was already late.

The last think he saw was Jun and Nino seating in the car, and Nino waves with a stupid smirk with Kame wallet.  
That’s just great, Kame is alone in the foreign country, without money or phone. And his documents are in the hotel room. He has no idea what to do. He was seating absolutely crushed in the temple looking at light that he can see from window. Why? Why, this always happened only with Kame. He left the temple and saw this famous tomb, with the samurai sculpture, he looks at this samurai and his sword, his proud face. He sits near the tomb, hugging the samurai sculpture and started crying. Kame wasn’t really a cry baby, but right now life is so unfair. What will he do now? He has no other choice, but to call one of his brothers and ask for help and he knows so well what he will hear. “We told you so”, “You are stupid and naïve”, “That can only happen with you”, “Forget this gay love and find good girl and marry her already”. He is such a loser. His first love was like this too, he falls in love with a girl, and this girl falls in love with another guy and this other guy was flirting with Kame and in the end, his first love hated him, he dates the guy because he can’t live without Kame and in the end, that guy was a delinquent who steal Kame’s money and now is on the run. Kame’s next love was another very sweet guy who burned someone’s house and is now in the jail because of robbery. The next one tries to make a career and wanted to use Kame’s family influence and now Jun, Jun was perfect for Kame, but he chose his friend and betrayed Kame. He lies to Kame. Kame hates lying, he never lies. And all words that were thrown to Kame face were too painful, it hurts so much. Is it so impossible to love him, is Kame really so stupid and useless and people can only make fun and use him? He was hugging this stone cold sculpture and warm tears were flowing down his cheeks. Why? Why is life so unfair? Why can’t people be honest and love him and appreciate and treasure him. Even this sculpture is better than Jun with his stupid attractive face.

-Samurai!!!- Shout Kame crying- Can you help me please? I need hope, you know? Why is my life so miserable? I deserve love too. What can I do? I hate my life.

He knows that the sculpture can’t help him, but he was so lonely and crushed and has no idea what to do. He feels so betrayed, used and in that moment he hears a voice.

-Why are you calling me? –the voice was very cold and so unexpected that Kame stopped crying and looked behind. He saw a very tall man with a long hair in a ponytail tied in the samurai manner. He was talking strange, using words that you can read only in very old books. He was in strange clothes, he looks like a real samurai taken from a picture in the history books and Kame was dumbfounded.

-Who are you?-he asks still hugging the sculpture.

-It me who’s asking here! - Exclaimed the Samurai.-Are you a wizard that my enemies sent to kill me?

-I’m not a wizard! I have no idea what are you talking about.-said Kame. But was interrupted by the Samurai, who pulls out the sword and puts it near Kame’s neck.

-You are a liar! Tell me the truth! - the samurai said dangerously.

Not again, why does everybody want to insult Kame today. Even this strange guy who sees him first time in his life. He hugs the cold sculpture and starts crying again.

-I’m not a liar, life is so unfair. You don’t even know me,-he was blabbering, all in his despair. – Today is the worst day in my life, you know. I’m do not cry that easily, I’m a man after all. But it not every day that you are betrayed by the love of your life and everybody calls you a liar and then try to kill you with a sword.  
Samurai was looking at Kame with an angry expression.

-I don’t have time for this nonsense! I must finish my letter, my life depends on it. Now send me back! Right now! - the Samurai yells.

It was a very bad day in Kame’s life.

-I don’t understand what you are talking about, I was sitting here alone and crying my heart out and then you came and started shouting at me. What the hell do you want? Go to your theater.-Kame said, standing on his feet.

-Just tell me, what kind of wizard are you? And what’s wrong with your clothes? - the Samurai asks Kame with disgust in his eyes.

-I’m not a wizard, how many times must I tell you that?. Nothing’s wrong with my clothes, that’s my jeans and stylish t-shirt. Look at your clown clothes first- Kame hates it when someone criticizes his clothes.

-You must be a very poor wizard if you walk in rags. – the samurai said with a raised brow.

-What do you know? It’s fashion! - Kame looks at his expensive stylish jeans. He was irritated now, what does this guy know, standing here. Kame looks at the guy, he was very good-looking, with very attractive features, full lips and beautiful eyes.- And by the way, is it ok to walk in the street with a huge sword, is it not forbidden here?

-In my land, I’m the law. – the samurai said with a low voice.

-Ok, nice to meet you, but I must go; I hope your show will be a success. Wish you luck!

And Kame leaves the strange guy alone and now he must find a phone. He saw one near the road, thank God he have some money in his pocket. He dials the number and start praying that either his mom or dad will pick the phone, he has no desire to speak with his brothers. But it already well known, that in Kamenashi Kazuya’s life, nothing is ever easy and he hears his brother’s voice.

-Hello, - it was Koji.

-Hi, it’s me.-said Kazuya, trying to sound cheerful.

-What happened with you again?- Koji asked with a sigh. That’s exactly why Kame was praying to hear his parents voice because his brothers always are so sure that Kame can’t live normally and will always be in trouble.

-Nothing, I’m ok. Is mom or dad home?-he asked hopefully.

-No. It’s only me. I’m working at home because tomorrow I will have a presentation.- Koji said. He was a very successful art-director in one very good corporation.

-Wish you luck with your work.-said Kame, he already wants to tell his brother how life hates him but he hears the words.

-Your cool boyfriend dumped you and you need money?-his brother is a devil really.

-No, I’m perfect, he is here. The weather is great and Japan is so interesting. I just called to say hello.-Kazuya will eat his tongue before he will tell the truth; he has no desire to hear a new story that his brother will tell everybody. His brothers have so many stories like this and they can publish them and call it “The billion times Kazuya was an idiot”.

-Kazuya, just tell…- his brother starts but he already hang his phone. Now he really has no idea what to do. Kame was stubborn and has that stupid pride and now he’s alone with no money and no passport and heartbroken and crushed. He can continue with pitying himself forever but in that moment, he saw the samurai guy heading towards the street. In that moment he saw a bus at the road and something tells Kazuya that the man will not stop. He run as fast as he could and jumped at the strange guy. They were both in the ground now. Kame asked worriedly:

-Are you ok?

But the guy looks with big eyes at him:

-What was it and where are the horses?-he asked shocked.

-How are you feeling?-asked Kame, maybe this guy has a fewer.

-What year is now?-guy looks straight at Kame and he thinks again, that he has a very beautiful eyes.

-It’s 2011. Are you sure you ok; I really have no time, so...-But the guy just lie there in the ground with hands spread.

-I’m dead. - He whispered, but Kame hears it. Oh, now Kame understands. He read somewhere that in Japan there is the big  
percentage of suicide, so this guy is like this. That’s really bad, such a beautiful man and have a problem with his head.

Kame starts with very gentle voice:

-Listen, maybe you want to drink something, I can help you to find your home- but he interrupted Kame.

-Where I can find this chariot?

-Ha, chariot, you mean bus- so this guy really wants to do something stupid right now, maybe throw himself under the bus.

-Please, calm down, we can find your relatives, maybe your mother,-said Kame.

-My mother is dead- said guy matter of fatly.

-Oh, I’m so sorry, how long ago it happened, you must be really shocked.-poor guy, and because of this he lost his mind.

-I think it happened near 300 years ago.

So that guy is real schizo, but Kame afraid to leave him alone. Suicidal people are capable of everything. But that samurai sits near Kame and starts speaking.

-Listen, I was sitting in my castle, that was in the year 1616 and writing a letter. And then I hear someone cry and the next thing I knew I’m here near you- you understand it?- the man said looking at Kame eyes persistently.

-Maybe you just hit you head or smoked something, you know? - Kame looks at him suspiciously, but he continues softly, - don’t worry, come with me and we’ll go find help.

-Stop it, wizard. I haven’t lost my mind, I’m telling the truth- the man was at his feet, looking so proudly, like a king or something, his eyes was full of righteous anger.

Why it always happened only with Kame, he meets yet again another attractive but absolutely crazy man.

-Ok, me losing my mind will be my brothers favorite story about my adventures. One day, idiot Kazuya goes to the Japan, gets dumped by his boyfriend, who has an affair with another guy and Kazuya even saw how they were making out in the ancient temple and then meets a ghost from the 17th century, who tries to kill him and what else? I have so many adventures today that if all my life will be boring. It’s really ok, I have enough today! Now, I will call to my brother and ask him to send me money and when I return to the hotel, and see that moron face, take my passport and fly back to New York, by plane. But wait, why the hell would I need a plane, I’m a wizard, I can just Portkey my way home?

In that moment, samurai comes near Kame, takes his hand and places few coins there and says with a voice, boiling with anger.

-I will give you all my money, but please don’t say a word anymore; your dirty tongue can poison the entire army, so just disappear from my eyes.

And with that the Samurai walk away. Kazuya have a desire to run and throw the money to his beautiful face, but Kame really needed the money. He looks at the strange coin, wondering if they are real or if the guy was just fooling him.  
Kazuya was trying to buy a bus ticket, when man in desk told him, that he can’t take the money, but he knows someone who can help. It was some antique shop and the seller wants to give almost 20,000 dollars for the coin and was asking where he got them because the coin is authentic and they cost too much. Kame was shocked but he doesn’t think he can sell them; they belongs to the strange guy. He returns to the temple and sees strange guy kneeling near the stone tomb and samurai sculpture. Kame goes near him and asked softly:

-Who are you?

-My name is Yabuki Hayato, - was the answer, and Kazuya thinks that the world started spinning around because at the cold stone tomb was written the same name and date. 

   
Yabuki Hayato  
1589-1616

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

   
    
Hayato Yabuki was looking at the strange wizard, he felt a little bit dizzy and he had a headache but he will never show his weakness to anyone. His hands were trembling, he looks at the man who was speaking some nonsense without pause. Half of which Hayato doesn't understand. This was a wizard without any doubt, because he looks how Hayato always imagined a wizard would. He was breathtakingly beautiful,. Hayato was sure that he never in his life see such a beautiful person. His clothes were very strange and how could the men wear such rags, he must be very poor. He was talking about something very loudly and was crying, though Hayato tried to think and collect himself.

He was seating in his room, ready to face death. He was writing a letter to his mother because she deserved to know the truth and then he heard that loud cry which became louder and drove Hayato insane. Even when he closed his ears, he still can hear the crying and then everything became black. His room disappeared and he felt very light and world turned up and down.  He had a strange feeling in his stomach and then everything became white and Hayato tried to close his eyes. Everything around him was so bright. He can't feel anything, only the cry was ringing in his head. He felt so light like he can fly and Hayato saw a man, the one who was crying so loudly. He had long hair which touched his shoulders hiding his face and he was embracing a sculpture. Hayato’s heart skipped a beat when he recognize himself in this sculpture and saw the inscription at the tomb. It was his name and the date, this year. He was horrified. Did they buried him alive? And then he feels solid ground under his feet and met the wizard. Hayato looked at himself, when he prepared to meet death, he was wearing another set of clothes. Now he is in his best armor and with his sword. Like he was ready for battle.

Hayato was looking at this dangerous magician, he have brought him here with his spell and even tried to act innocent and play offended. Blabbering about his lover and something else, even shouting at him. Bloody wizard. Hayato look around and saw at the temple the dates - 1835, 1964, 1985, 2000 at some memorial desk. And the temple looks different, not like Hayato remembered. It looks old and the garden looks forgotten.  No wood panels and gold bell. Hayato looked frightened at the loud annoying wizard, if he had the power to make Hayato cross time, it would mean that only he can make him return. Hayato must return! His honor and name depended on it and the safety of the ones he loves. So he can't let go of this wizard, who acted like he doesn't know anything and runaway somewhere. Hayato must find this wizard. He was the key and only he had the power to destroy this spell. Hayato left the garden and tried to find the man. He saw the road. But it was strange, there is no one around, no people, no horses.  Where was the noise he hears every day while looking around his land and riding on horseback?  Then he heard a loud noise and the dangerous magician jumped at him. He can't understand what happened and was really surprised that this thin wizard had a power to make Hayato fall. Hayato was shocked to see a strange-looking chariot.

He looked at the wizard’s hazel eyes. Did he really think that Hayato would believe this creature’s lies. He was poor and even thought that Hayato has lost his mind. Hearing unforgivable words from this wizard, Hayato wanted to pull out his sword and punish this insolent fellow. But then, he calmed himself because he still needed the wizard. But this poor man in strange clothes and poisonous tongue was whining about his life, like in this situation Hayato would care. And in the end, he begged for money. Hayato gave him some because he was afraid he will cast another spell on Hayato and  his patience has a limit. He has no desire to tolerate this whiny liar anymore.

Hayato returned to the garden and looked at his tomb. Does this mean that his body is lain here? Was it even possible? Hayato was in horror; his life ending like this, in a lonely garden, in another time? What happened to his family? What about his name and honor? Just few days ago he had a normal life, but in one night everything changed and now he is here and could't understand what happened. He was driven to despair and was scared, maybe for first time in his life. The fear, something he does not recognize and understand, but now he can feel it and his powerlessness. Hayato, who ruled his land and is used to giving orders, now was trying to think hard and find a solution. He was alone and tried to concentrate and pray. He had lost everything, his life, his glory, his dreams and the only thing he have left is his honor. He looks at the sculpture.  He must return and rehabilitate his name. He is innocent and he must prove it and face his fate, this was the most important thing right now. In that moment he saw the wizard, he came back and asked Hayato:

-Who are you?

He can’t let go of this wizard, he is his last chance, and he told the truth:

-My name’s Yabuki Hayato.

But that impudent wizard doubted his words.

-Do you have any documents? Maybe a passport?

Hayato was furious, how dare this sorcerer?

-You don’t believe my words, how dare you?

-Ok, that doesn’t really matter, your coins are too expensive and I can’t sell them. How did this money had got to you? Maybe they are stolen? - Kame looked at samurai guy with misgiving.

-They belong to me!-exclaimed the samurai. Kame sighed and stretched out his hand with coins to Hayato.

-Whatever, I can't take them,- Kame said, but the Samurai wasn't eager to take the coins back.

-Maybe, this is not enough for you, wizard?- the Samurai said with a charming smile. Kame looked at him in shock, just few minutes ago he tried to kill him with his huge sword and now.... Flirting.... Kame looked suspiciously at the Samurai and had a bad feeling. Why is he so unlucky to meet such strange guys in his life? He must run as fast as he can away from this guy who had a problem in the head.

\- Listen, I can understand if you hit your head and have a problem but I really have no time for this. I'm absolutely alone in a foreign country, I don't know anyone here and I have no money. I'm don't even know if I will be able to find where to sleep this night.

-Me too, wizard!-the Samurai said.

It was really starting to get on Kame nerves. All this strange style of talking and all this wizard thing. So this guy was lost and need help? Oh, please, Kame have no idea how to save himself, but he looked at attractive stranger, he has such a honest face and Kame was very kindhearted. It was his character trait and curse. Kame always meet guys who need something and Kame always tried to help and give all he can, and in the end….he remembered the scene that he witnessed inside the temple, because the end always the same. And that meant nothing good for Kame. So he decided to show to this lunatic the road to the antique shop and afterwards would call his brother.

And the Samurai looked at Kame with heavy eyes and his head played other thoughts. Only this beautiful wizard knew how to return Hayato to his home, so he can’t let him go. No matter how hard it will be, no matter how annoying and furious and offended he would feel, he must keep this wizard near him and learn how to find way back home, no matter what cost is. Hayato prepared to lie and adulate, even if it makes him sick. So he followed this wizard, who was so rude and haven’t even told him his name and status to Hayato.  

They went toward shop and then Kame saw a phone. He had a few coins and decided call to Jun first. Maybe they broke up and he hit that hypocritical moron but all his luggage and documents were in hotel. He would just take his things and prefer never meet again the two guys in this lifetime.  When the hotel concierge informed him that Jun and Nino had already left the hotel and that the hotel couldn’t help Kame because they didn’t leave any contact number, he again felt the awful pain in his heart. Why? Why did he do it? All of Kame’s feelings, the bitterness, the betrayal that crushed him again, but he was rudely interrupted from his despair by the Samurai’s annoying question, who was looking curiously at the phone.

-What is it? How does it works? Were you talking right now? - he was asking and it was too much for Kame.

-Listen, I really don’t know what you want from me. Look there. Can you see the big letters “Antique”? There you can sell your coins, so just go.

But this guy didn’t even move and was still looking at Kame. Kame sighed heavily again, why he can’t even be alone with his sorrow today and just drown in self-pitying.

\- Bad news?- the Samurai asked, looking at Kame.

-The worst. News, day, my life... I'm absolutely lost- Kame feels the throbbing pain in his head. He felt exhausted.

-I lost everything in my life...- the Samurai said and Kame looked at his sad eyes and was mesmerized by their soft radiance.

-If you are hitting on me like this. Believe me, there is no chance. I’ve just broken up with somebody and I’m feeling really bad. So just go your way, ok?-Kame can’t believe his eyes, this guy have stamina, he hasn't even changed his facial expression.

-Ok, I will show you the road and help sell your coins and after that you can find a good hotel and take a good hot bath. Maybe you would remember everything.

They were heading toward shop but nearby a bus filled with foreigner tourists stopped and they all poured out to the street. Kame guessed they are Americans with a lot of cameras. When they saw the Samurai they started to take his pictures and the Samurai was blinded by a million flashes. He tried to cover his eyes and then p ulled out his sword and with a battle cry headed to the source of the flashing lights. Kame acted on impulse, after he can’t understand how he can be so fast. He tried to stop the Samurai and took his hand. He felt the sharp pain in his hand, the sword brushed his hand and he saw how a thin line with blood appears. He took the Samurai’s hand and dragged him away towards the shop. He saw with relief that the tourists thought that this was just a show and he looked at this guy, he really has a problem and Kame must be finished with him as fast as he can.

\- You are wounded,-the Samurai said looking at Kame’s hand.

-J ust a scratch, let's go. - said Kame, covering his hand with a tissue.

So Kame entered the shop and can feel how the Samurai followed his steps.   
The man, who was spoke with Kame before came near and was looking in awe at the Samurai. He stared at the samurai’s armor. Kame noticed how displeased the samurai is. He looked at the man with disgust.

-Do your job quickly, peddler! – the Samurai said and Kame was again surprised by his tone. He spoke like he is the emperor here.

T he fussy man take loupe and start looking at the armor. They were incredible, made perfectly, with very well dressed leather and interlaced by high quality silk. The iron scale was thin and absolutely new, when he start looking at sword. He was sighing and making different noises showing his admiration.

\- Can you wait little bit here, I must call my friend. He is an expert in ancient armor and...- his hands were sweating, rubbing his bald head with chubby hands nervously, but the Samurai exclaimed in an imperious tone:   
-I forbid you, peddler. I'm not a monkey here! I will not stay and wait forever!

-Yes, off course. - he stood behind the counter - what do you want to sell?

The Samurai threw his leather sack with coins at the counter. He stood near the window and was looking at the fussy man. Kame come near and asked him in a whisper:

-What do you think about it?

-It’s incredible!! His armors are made perfectly, I think it's a style popular in the beginning of the Edo period. The leather and silk laces, iron plated, his sword is decorated by precious stones. His rings cost a fortune!-his little eye, covered in a glasses with thick lenses was shining.

-We want to sell just few coins. - Kame said.

-And what about the others? - the fussy man asked, caressing the coins with love.

-We will think about it.- Kame answered, taking the money.

They said good bye and left the antique shop. In the street, Kame gave all the money to the samurai and said with a smile.

-It was nice to meet you, but I must go now, - Kame was ready to go, but he felt how the samurai touched his sleeve. Kame looked at the Samurai in surprise, in the sun his armor was shining. He thought about how much his clothes costs. He must be some eccentric billionaire having his fun by going to the street with his sword. But he was sure that he’s really a schizo. He looked at the hand with a big ring touching his sleeve and then raised his head, looking at the strange guys eyes.

-What is wrong?- Kame asked.

-Will you help me?-he murmured.

-What? I can't hear you...-he looked at the Samurai. He has a really strange face right now.

Hayato can feel that wizard wanted to run away, but he can't let him go. He took all his will in a fist, his face was red for the first time in Hayato life. He was asking for something and the worst thing is who he will ask. He took a deep breath. He has no other choice, and he must make this wizard stay near him.

-I need clothes, can you help me? I will pay for your services! - the Samurai said proudly.

Kame curled his lips. The guy is something, even when he was asking for help, he acted like he’s the king here. But the word “pay” was in Kame’s head. He will go to the nearest shop and help buy the clothes and then this guy will give Kame money and like this, Kame don’t know where to stay the night. Kame really had no any desire call to his brother right now. It was such a terrible day, really. And something in the Samurai’s eyes made him stay. He even want to touch his face, he saw despair in his eyes and something else. If he spent whole day running from one place to another with this guy, more 20 minutes was not a big deal.   
They entered a shop for men clothes, and the Samurai was looking at everything and touching the shirts, the pants.

-Are they sewn already?-he asked, amazement shone in his eyes. Kame can’t decide whether this guy hit his head and had amnesia or something else.

-Of course, let’s go. We’ll find something for you.

The assistant helped remove the armor, and Kame saw his underwear. All his clothes were like taken from a history book about medieval Japan. He sweated a lot and Kame thinks that the armor must really be heavy, and the sword too. Kame chose light blue jeans and one shirt. He also asked the assistant to bring underwear. He noticed how Samurai was touching the mirror with his hands and looking at his reflection. If he is from 17th century, Kame can’t understand it. The mirror was like a miracle, maybe this is the first time he saw his reflection. So good in the mirror. But then Kame wanted to smack himself on the head when he started to believe the guy’s story.

So the Samurai was in the dressing room and Kame was waiting, looking in the magazines. Kame sighed heavily, his salary was really small but he love good clothes and spent all his money for the books or good clothes. Kazuya loved accessories a lot but now he only has a few left because Jun didn’t like it. In that melancholiс minutes, the assistant asked Kame to come to the dressing room. He saw the Samurai, he was half naked in jeans and without shirt. Kame looked at his tanned body and saw how well built the man was.

-What’s wrong? You don’t like something?- Kame asked politely.

The Samurai looked at Kame hard and showed him his fly.

-I don’t know how this works.

-Oh, - Kame said. The only thought in his head was the guy must be kidding him. And now Kame must help him. He showed how to do it on his own jeans and saw how the strange guy looked at Kame’s fly curiously that he told him to try too. And he start playing few times with his fly, Kame look at his childish smile and thought again. What the hell he is doing here? When he heard next question...

-So soft, what is this material?- the Samurai asked and Kame saw how he caressed his cheek with the black boxers.

Kame sat at the couch near the dressing room and closed his face with his palm with a heavy sigh. This guy is really wild.

They paid for the clothes and went to the street. And this guy was laughing at the strange people who took paper money instead of gold. Kame looked at the Samurai, he was very good looking. His hair was in a ponytail, Samurai style. In this clothes, he looked pretty normal and Kame must admit that the guy was very attractive. In one of his hands was a bag with his armors and sword. Kame heard how his stomach growled, he was really hungry. He saw a café nearby and asked the Samurai:

-Are you hungry, we can eat in this café?-Samurai just nodded and followed Kame. They sat and Kame ordered the food and drinks. Kame was eating and saw how the Samurai curiously looked at his food. Smelled it and ate, closing his eyes from pleasure. Sometimes, his reactions to simple things were really strange.  They finished eating and then Kame heard a calm voice:

-So why were you crying in the temple?- the Samurai asked.

-I don’t really think it’s your business- Kame answered and felt how a lump appeared in his throat.

\- I think it is, because it was a reason why I’m here and I want to understand why you brought me here from my time.

-Oh, please, not again. Stop with this nonsense. You know what I think, -Kame looked at the guy and said with sarcasm- You are just very rich guy who have a lot money and had nothing to do, and maybe it’s your hobby to wear armors and walk in the streets with swords.

He saw how the Samurai crossed his hand on his chest and said with a raised eyebrow:

-I know very well, where from I came and what about you, wizard…

Kame stood up and was ready to leave, when the Samurai gripped his hand and made him sit. Kame massaged his hand, this guy is really strong.

-So why were you crying. - he started with sympathy.

Kame had a desire to run away from the guy and he didn’t even noticed how he told all of the story. About this trip, about his feelings, about Jun and Nino. He didn’t cry anymore but his voice was trembling a little bit because of this morning’s memories and pain was in his heart. He told this stranger everything and started feel better. Kame thought that maybe it was his fault, maybe he wasn’t good enough. He tried to analyze it, what he did wrong. Jun wasn’t a bad person, maybe he didn’t know that his wallet was in the car.

-So he abandoned you here, - the Samurai’s face was very serious- and you sat near the tomb and started crying and called…   
Kame interrupts him:

-I was in despair and I was hugging the sculpture and called for the Samurai, - Kame added sadly, remembering that moment.

-Hmm, so you were calling me for help-the Samurai said slowly, touching his chin.

-I didn’t call for you, -Kame said with an indignant tone, - I was alone and felt betrayed and hurt and that’s all. Why can’t you understand, I didn’t have any documents, I have no idea what to do; I can’t even go home right now…-Kame waved his hands in frustration.

-I can’t go home too and only you wizard can help me with this, - the Samurai said, matter of factly.

-You are really too stubborn. How many times must I repeat, I’m not a wizard and I don’t know anything about it. I have no power to transfer people from one epoch to another. If you’ve hit your head and don’t remember anything, that’s only your problem, you know!-Kame was furious.

-So now I understand, why your lover left you. You have a horrible temper…-these words was the last drop and Kame exploded.

-I have the best temper ever!! And we were perfect, I loved him and we lived very happily and I still love him.

-You love a man, who abandoned you, left you without money and even betrayed you? I think it’s you who have a problem with your head.-Kame wanted to erase the calm expression from the Samurai’s face.

-You don’t understand anything. Maybe he didn’t know that I have no money, and it doesn’t matter-Kame was already shouting.

-It does because it was your cry that bring me here!-Hayato tried to explain patiently.  
   
-Stop this nonsense!- Kame said.

-Why would I lie to you?

Kame looked skeptically at the Samurai:

-You want me to believe that you came here from the 17th century and that it was my super powers which brought you here? And you want me to believe in it. I don’t want anything. I just wanted to find somewhere to sleep and then go home.

-We have the same purpose.

Kame looked at this guy, he understood what he was trying to say. No, Kame had no desire to spend more time with this crazy guy. He needed medical help and Kame must get rid of him.

-No, we don’t. I will help you find a hotel. You will give me my money and that’s all. I think we should never see each other again after.

Hayato eyes became dark; he was very angry, how dare this insolent wizard? Maybe he really was useless and Hayato would have to find a way without him and get rid of a head ache because of this noisy wizard.   
Kame found a hotel. That it was Golden Week in Japan, and only one room is available, he filled all papers and asked:

-So you still insist that your name is Yabuki Hayato?

-This is my name,- Hayato said.

-Like at the tomb? You know you look like the sculpture, but more alive,-he said with a smile.   
The porter gave them a key and showed them the way. Kame explained everything to Hayato. They were staying at a little ryokan, not very expensive.

-So I think, this is the end. Now you must give me my money and I will leave.   
Kame took the money and looked one more time at the Samurai eyes, they were really very sad. The next moment Kazuya was at the street but he didn’t feel relieved after leaving the Samurai. He felt even more lost but he tried to cheer up and walked to the street.

***  
    
Hayato entered the room and felt discomfort. The smell wasn’t so fresh and the light was too bright. Hayato wasn’t really very capricious, he had spent so many years in the road with other Samurais, but the last few years he was always in his castle and loved it. Everything here was strange, the colors of wall, the strange closet. He saw the futon in the corner of the room and touched the strange fabric. Just few hundred years and everything changed so much. And here there is no one who knew Hayato. He was absolutely alone, Hayato thought about his family. He lived in a cruel time and lost a lot of his friends during the battles. He lost his father and his brother but he never felt so hopeless and powerless like in that moment. But he tried to calm himself. He took the sword in his hand. He will find the way back, definitely.

Hayato was very tired and felt how every muscle hurt. It was such an exhausting day and he had a headache because of the wizard. He felt lonely and remembered the beautiful wizard. He was really very beautiful but with an awful temper and Hayato had find how to return even without the noisy wizard. He was wondering if he found his lover again. Then he smiled ironically with his power, he can cast some strange spell and force his lover to return. Maybe, tomorrow when he will open his eyes, he will find out that everything was only a dream. He felt how slowly his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Hayato was so deep in his sleep that he didn’t hear how it started to rain and the sky was shook by thunder.

***  
   
Hayato heard a strange noise that weren’t words. Someone was calling for him, not by name, but just a strange feeling of foreboding that somebody needed him, really needed his help. Hayato slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark outside and the rain was pouring nonstop; he heard thunder and saw lightning outside. And this noise in his head, he can hear it. He knows very well who called him.  It was that wizard; he must stay now near fire and casting his spell, to make Hayato come. But Hayato knew he can’t ignore the voice in his head, the arrogant wizard won’t stop until Hayato will find him.

In the room was very dark and Hayato can’t find any candle. He took his sword and found the door. The hall was bright, he saw strange candles in the circles. He found the exi, but he has nothing to protect him for heavy rain. He still was hearing the noise in his head. The wizard was in despair and he needed Hayato.

Hayato was searching the street, following the voice. He was all wet when he noticed a little shed. He opened the door and saw the wizard lying at the ground. He was all wet and dirty and trembling.  
   
-Why were you calling me again? - Hayato said in a tired voice.

-Go away; I never called you, just leave me alone, like everybody else. They all abandoned me because I‘m not good enough and you should leave me too! - His cheeks were red, he was blabbering. Hayato sighed:

-I think you needed help even more. Then me, let’s go, - he stretched his hand and helped Kame to stand.

-Hayato, just tell me, why people are so cruel.

Hayato froze in a moment:-

-I don’t remember to give you permission call me like this,-he said frowning.

-Ok, I will call you King Hayato- said Kame.

-I’m not a king or emperor, I’m just a daimyo. You can call me Hayato if you want and what is your name, little wizard?

-Kamenashi Kazuya, but you can call me Kame; - he was looking at Hayato all wet and trembling because of the cold.

-Kame? Are you a horse to have such a name?

Kame was so tired that he had no strength to say anything. After leaving Hayato, he tried to find the hotel but with Kame luck and his knowledge in Japanese money. He got all wrong and the money Hayato gave him was enough only for dinner. He tried to find somewhere to sleep but can’t and in the end came to this shed. He felt so awful, lonely, and cold and in this moment Hayato came. He felt really grateful.

When they returned to the hotel, Kame took a hot bath. But not before he spent 20 minutes explaining how the bath and toilet works.  Hayato was acting like he saw all of these for the first time in his life. After the bath, he felt so clean and so warm. He laid in a futon and the last thing he saw before he drifted to sleep, was Hayato in boxers heading to the bathroom and his broad chest.


	3. Chapter 3

   
Warm solar beams penetrated from the open window and through as their shadows danced on the wall, Kame slowly opened his eyes, enjoying the warmth caressing his face. The room was unfamiliar and Kame sat on his futon. He needed a few minutes to understand where he is, he remembers everything that happened yesterday, Jun and Nino and then the strange Samurai and how they spent all day together. He looked around and saw Hayato,standing near the windows. His long hair was in a very accurate ponytail, he was looking somewhere, his head proudly raised. Kame can see his profile, all his features were perfect, straight nose, full lips, he can see a mole near his eye. Kazuya can't figure out his eyes, but something in his appearance, maybe the way he moves his shoulder, shows his uneasiness. Hayato turns to Kame and says in an indifferent voice:

-Are you awake? Get ready, we must eat and after we have something we must do.

This tone and blank eyes told Kame, that it's not the time to argue with Hayato. In the bathroom Kame looked at his reflection, he touched his messy hair, trying to make it look better, but without any result, he sighed. Kame needs his luggage, and hair brush and toothbrush and he must change his clothes, and his perfume. Without all of these things he feels uncomfortable. He washed his face with water, feeling awake now and threw one last look at his messy appearance before he went to breakfast.

***

They were sitting in their room near a low table, breakfast was already prepared and they started eating. Kazuya was hungry and the smell was delicious. He was curios about what this guy wants to talk with him about and where they must go, but Hayato was eating and not paying any attention to Kame.  
Yesterday was a really extraordinary day and Kazuya tried to analyze it and make some order of his thoughts. Maybe Hayato isn't crazy, he just lost his memory, maybe due to some shock or accident, maybe he is a historian like Kame, and he is addicted to history and has a strange hobby. All the conclusions in Kame's head sounded ridiculouse. But the explanation that Hayato gave was absolutely fantastic. But there is one thing Kame was sure of, Hayato is a very rich guy. Kazuya was absolutely lost in his thoughts, he was thinking and eating. Yesterday, when he saw Hayato staying in the shed, he was really happy, but how he found him, that was really a riddle. Kazuya was in despair, he felt lonely and in this moment a samurai appeared. He threw a glance at Hayato and found himself shocked at how much this guy eats.

When they finished eating Hayato took Kame's hands and dragged him somewhere. Kame tried to stop him and asked:

-Where are we going?

\- To the temple, we will discuss everything there- he heard the flat and fast answer.

Kame followed Hayato with a sigh.

***

This place was so peaceful, Kame can hear the birds beautiful song, the soft wind and he looked at the man in front of him. Hayato stood near a tomb and ran his finger over the letters on the stone, he turned his eyes to the sculpture and then with a deep breath, he looked at Kame.

\- Kame-San, I think our fate caused us to find each other and we must obey our destiny and do what fate has prepared for us.- Hayato said with determination.

Kame skeptically raised an eyebrow:  
\- And I think that was me with my magic and superpowers?

Hayato ignored Kame's sarcastic tone and continued:  
\- I have believed in it since yesterday; you called me in a rainy night and I followed this call! I haven't slept all night because I've been thinking about it!

-What? I called you? Are you crazy? I haven't called you! I don't even have a phone?- Kame can't believe his ears.

\- I don't care if you believe me or not!-Hayato snaps- when I woke up yesterday it was 1616 year and now...

-2011- Kame finished . - oh, please not again! You really believe that I have some magic power and that I made some Abra-kadabra and have pulled you out from your tomb? That is ridiculous!

\- Maybe you find it ridiculous but I know that it was you who transferred me here and only you, wizard, can make me return!!! - Hayato's face was very close to Kame and he can feel how angry the Samurai was. But Kame was fed up!

\- Believe me, if I could I would have already helped you with plesure! I have my own problems! I can't spend my time taking care of you..

\- Don't you dare say it!!! I think it was me, who found you yesterday frozen and trembling!!!-The Samurai exclaimed.

\- It was only once!- Kame said and then asked curiously- and how did you find me? How you hear this... call?

-I think between us a bond exists, some sort of connection! This bond is absolutely wrong and sinful, but I can feel you! I could hear your voice, like you were near me, that's how I found you, despite the rain and thunder. I can feel how you needed me!-Kame looked at Hayato eyes, they were so honnest and Kame wanted to believe in it, because it was the only explanation of what happend. He sat near the tomb and started speaking slowely trying to understand:  
\- You mean we have some telepathic bond, like we can read the thoughts of each other?

\- Yes,-Hayato nods ancertanly, sometimes he didn't understand the few wizards words,- I was feelling how much you need me!

-I don't need anyone! I can take care of myself perfectly- Kazuya said stubbornly.

Hayato raised an eyebrow and looked at Kame showing with all his body and facial expressions how he doubted Kame's statement. Kame preferred to ignore it and return to the point.

-So what was the reason that you can hear this "call"?

\- I don't know, but I think that the reason exists! I'm in this insane world for a purpose and you- he pointed his finger at Kame- will help me to find out my purpose!

-I can't!-Kame said in frustration-I must find Jun and all my documents! I'm fed up with these holidays and I damned the day that I decide to come here! I'm tired and I want to go home, or after a few days someone will write my name on a stone tomb!

-For you my life and death is the only reason to laugh!- Hayato said bitterly.

\- But you're here-alive!-Kame said; he already had a headache.

-No! I'm there-dead!- Hayato pointed at the tomb.

Kame understood with the reasonable side of him, that he must leave, but another side of him wanted to believe in Hayato. He doesn't know who Hayato is, or where he really came from, but he was very kind to Kame and his eyes looked at Kame with hope and with something else- like he was lost. Kame really wanted to help and he asked a little bit calmer.

-So,what do you want to do?

Hayato's hand was at the sculpture and he answered looking at the sculpture resembling him.

\- I will help you to find your lover, I will pay for you and you will help me to understand why I'm here and find my way back home!

Kame thinks whether he prefers, to spent the month with Jun and Nino or with this guy, totally stranger, but honest and kind. It's not too bad after all.

-So how can I help you, what should I do?- Kame asked.

-I'm not sure, maybe find some facts about the past, maybe you will help find out who betrayed me?- Hayato's face was very serious, his brows furrowed. Kame looked at his face, in these clothes he looks so normal and he has a good thought in his head.

-Why do you want to return? You can stay here, after selling a few of yours coins you can live happily and that's all- Kame said very content on how easily he solved all the problems.

-That impossible! I must return, or I will loose everything: my home, my family, my honor, my name?-he looked desperate.

-What do you mean?- Kame asked and then added- how did you die?

Even before Hayato answered Kame already knew, he was a historian after all and he understood how it worked in medieval Japan, if of course this guy really came from medieval japan. If Hayato's condition was in such a bad state, that could mean only one thing.

-I was sentenced to execution, because I was accused of...

\- treason- Kame whispered.

Kame come near Hayato and put his hand on Hayato's shoulder:

-Please, tell me everything...- Kame said, practically in a whisper.  
Hayato make more few steps, like he can't decide how to start and then sat near Kame and said looking at his sculpture.

\- I don't understand how it all happened. I'm daimyo, I have my land and castle. I'm loyal to my shogun, this is my family. In the last years we all lived in peace, but I have news about another clan, they are preparing an army to come to my land. I want to be ready and so I prepared my castle for attack and a few of my allies with their armies came to help me. But someone told to shogun, that I prepare armies against shogun and the emperor - Hayato's face darkened. Kame can see how difficult it was for Hayato even to talk about it. -Yesterday my grandfather died and a lot of Samurais are afraid, that something will change, we were all loyal to Tokugava shogun, but many daimyo were afraid, that Tokugawa Hidedata will make some changes and want their land.

\- Your grandfather?-Kame asked curiously.

-Tokugawa Ieyasu, if he was alive, he would have never let it happen. I was accused pretty fast in treason and sentenced to death.

Kame felt the world start spinning, this story seems so real, but in the same time so fantastic. This guy really has a very wild imafination and even thinks, that he is the relative of Tokugawa Ieyasu, the foundation of all Tokugawa shogunate. Maybe he can play a little part it in this thing too.

-That so awful, thank god you are here now!You shouldn't return at all, or they will kill you- Kame said, but he was abruptly interrupted by Hayato:

-I must return and save my name! If that is my shoguns will, I must obey it. I will face the death with honor. I made a mistake too, I must inform my shogun of a menace before acting myself. So I deserve it, but my family, my mother...- Hayato closed his eyes and such a despair was shown on this face.- I was writing the letter to tell the truth to my mother. She is a woman with high influence and she can help me to prove my innocence or find the one who betrayed me.

Silence. During one minute no one said a word, Kame can hear the birds song clearly and the noise of grass moving because of the wind.

All his life Kame had spent in another country, he grew up there, he knew about Japanese tradition and their code of honor and he understood what Hayato was talking about. For Kame sometimes it was difficult to understand that way of living, loyalty to death, he read about it, he knew a lot of facts and stories, but still, he just can't accept it . Kame believed that people always have another way to solve their problems, despite the suicide. With half of his mind he already believed in Hayato's words, no matter how crazy they sounded and he was right after all, behind him was just a suicidal freak.

\- You admit death already, maybe this is your chance and you have come here to stay alive- Kame said but the samurai looked at him sadly.

\- All my life I lived as a samurai and I want to die like this too, this is the only chance. All my land and my castle, I want to save something for my family, I want my mother to live proud of her son.

Kame felt a strange desire to comfort Hayato, maybe pat his head or ruffle his hair or even hug him. This handsome man had been betrayed and fouly slandered and Kame wanted to help him, he hated injustice.

\- I'm a teacher of history and in the same time I am working in a research historian centre, but my subjects are not really Japanese history, but maybe you are here with me, because I have some knowledge and we can use it,- but after a short pause Kame added,- or I was dumped and the cry of my heart went out near your tomb calling for a Samurai? And you appear in full glory with a sword and your armor.

Kame shrugs, the light smile appeared on his lips, when he remembered how the samurai looked in his armor, Hayato noticed that and said angry:

\- Are you laughing at my clothes? Just look at yourself. This- he can't find the right word

\- Jeans- Kame helped him with a smile

\- Yes, jeans. They are so uncomfortable and they restrict your movement and this- he pointed at his fly- this thing can only harm a man.

Kame started laughing:  
-If you wear your boxers it will be better.

-The boxers- Hayato looked dumbfouned

\- Very soft material- Kame reminded him.

-Ohh- a dreaming smile appeared on his face.

Kame looked at the Samurai's smile, he looked younger like this and after thinking a little bit, Kame thought that life is so strange, who knows that this so long awaited trip will become something crazy like this. He was smiling right now and what else could he do? Cry? All his plans and dreams, hopes- everything was destroyed in one day, in the temple and he was sure that nothing will ever be the same. The memories were so painful for Kame and it still hurts, he threw a glance to the very handsome tall man, who looked at Kame with hope.

\- I decided! I will help you!- Kame said excitedly .

\- I know under your rags and awful temper hides the true Samurai- Hayato said looking approvingly at Kame, but later froze after this words.

\- What do you mean?? My temper?

\- You look like that geisha who lives near my uncle, making jokes, telling stories, and wearing stupid clothes.- Hayato said nonchalantly.

\- Wait a minute? Or is it only my imaginatoin or did you call me a whore right now?-and Kame had only just started to think that the guy could be nice.

-What? Are you sure you're a historian? Who told you a geisha is a whore? Of course they're not noble and respected like Samurais - Kame found it disgusting how Hayato was looking so full of himself. He decided that they can discuss this topic later, because he needed some other things to do right now.

-If you want me to help you, then first of all we must go shopping!

-What does it mean?-Hayato looked puzzled.

\- Shampoo, perfume, hairbrush, new clothes - all for me!! I can't live without things like this! Let's go!

Kame left the temple with confident steps and after a few seconds Hayato followed him asking different questions. They spent a few hours buying things, that Kame found nessesery to his life and Hayato looked with wide open eyes at shops vitrine and cars on the road. They bought new clothes for Kame, paper and pens for Hayato, shampoo, new parfume. Even polish for Kame's cuticules. Hayato was looking so amazed at the paper and books, and colorful illustrations. They stopped near a music store and Kame bought a few CD's, he thought that Hayato will be shocked listening to them after.They bought shampoo, toothbrushes and Toothpaste, straw berried flavour, Hayato was absolutely lost in all these tubes and bottles, he was complaining, that he needed a servant and everything is too expensive in this world. Kame took all the bags in his hands and swearing silently went towards the hotel. They made sure, that the room will be booked for them for a few days and then taking guide books they decide to eat something.

After a good lunch, a very happy, Kame already noticed, that after eating Hayato is very happy, Hayato asked with a smile:  
-So, wizard, how you planning to help me return?

-First of all my name is Kameashi Kazuya and I want you to call me like this! And second, now it is my turn to ask the questions!

Hayato just nods and prepared himself to listen.

-Your name and when were you born?- Kame took a pen and notebook out, the ones they bought earlier.

\- Yabuki Hayato, as you can see at the tomb, I was born in 1589.- Hayato answered drinking beer, that he found delicious.

\- You said, that you have castles?

\- Yes. It is called Murasaki-jou. My mother is a younger daughter of Tokugawa Ieyasu and she is the only one who has decided to marry a Samurai she fell in love with. My mother is a women with an iron will and after my fathers death, she did all she could to keep our castles for me and my brother.

-Maybe we can find something with this information.- Kame opened the guide book and started searching.- look here. Murasaki-jou a caste was built at the end of the era warring states, this castle belonged to the Yabuki clan, that was relatives to Tokugawa clan. But in the 1616 year, the lord of Yabuki family, Hayato Yabuki, was accused of treason and sentenced to death, but before execution he was found in his castle dead, near him was an unfinished letter to his mother Kazuko-hime.

He looks shocked at Hayato who was listening with attention. His face was dark, his eyes were sad and his lips, that was smiling few seconds ago were pressed into a thin line.

-Is there anything else about my mother.- his voice sounded low.  
-No, nothing- Kame answered after reading the article.-about the castle, after was proerty of shogunate and then it was a gift to a noble Samurai in 1675 and.... it was destroyed after WWII and then there was under reconstruction and now Murasak-jou are working as an expensive ryokan.

-What? They made a ryokan out of my castle?!

-Some part is a museum and another works as a hotel, but it is not so bad, we can stay in this hotel.- Kame explained patiently.

\- You want me to pay for living in my castle?- he was furious now.

-Yes! I agree it is a big problem- Kame said skeptically- so let's stay here and just go for shopping everyday!

-You find it funny?!- the Samurai exclaimed, but then said in a displeased tone,- let's go to my castle, but you will go with me.

Hayato was holding Kame's hand tightly.

\- A deal is a deal. I will go with you and you will pay for me and let's help your ancestors!- Kame pats Hayato's hand, but later he just said with a sad smile:

\- And now I'm an ancestor of myself.

Kame immediately called in Murasak-jou and booked the room. Kame wasn't sure of anything now, maybe Hayato said the truth, maybe not. He decided to help and he will try to, he doesn't back out of a challenge.

***

It was evening already and Kame felt very tired, they spent all day shopping and talking and Hayato wanted to know everything and touch everything. Kame showed him how to use the bathroom, he even helped him shave and wash his hair, after Kame dried it with a towel. Sometimes he felt like he was dealing with a baby, who can shove his fingers somewhere and harm himself, so Kame with a heavy sigh tried to look attentively at this big baby.

When Hayato talks about his family and his castle, the battle he's witnessed, Kame can see his proud face, hear his calm melodic voice and eyes full of memories and sorrows, but sometimes he acted absolutely impossible, he figured out how to switch on the lamp in the room and spent 15 minutes playing with it, Kame thought, that he will have a phobia after it or go crazy.

Kame first took a bath and was waiting in the room, thinking of what they will do tomorrow and in that moment he saw Hayato going to bed, he was naked and Kame thought that tomorrow they must buy pajamas for Hayato. Kame looked at his shoulders, broad chest and muscles playing on his back. Hayato lay on his futon and decide to play with the lamp again, making Kame insane.

He tried to distract Hayato with his story about life in New-York and after a few minutes Kame can hear Hayato's calm breath. Kame was already half-asleep, when he heard a strange noise, he sat up and looked at Hayato, who was tossing in his futon fighting with the blancket. Kame came near him and touched his elbow,whispering:

\- Hayato, wake up! It's just a dream!

But the latter didn't show any reaction, Kame tried to shake his shoulder and Hayato gripped his hand.

\- Let me go...- Kame said louder, trying to free his hand. But Hayato held him tightly and in the next second he was pressed to his warm chest, Kame was afraid to breath for a while, but Hayato was sleeping peacfully again. Kazuya pushed Hayato with force and returned to his futon, but after a minute he could hear barely audible moans and sounds of Hayato's crumpled blanket. Kame very quietly returned to Hayato and lay near him. He felt Hayato start to sleep peacefully again. Kazuya trying to convince himself, that he did this sacrifice only for the sake of this poor man, who was lost and suffering, but when he moved closer and felt his warm body and strong heartbeat under his hand he thought, that there was no need to lie to himself. Right now Kame too was scared and felt very lonely.

When Kame woke up it was morning, he felt so comfortable and safe, wrapped in the warm embrace of Hayato's hands. Softly he took the heavy hands from his waist and moved to the bathroom. When he returned Hayato was still sleeping, a light smile appeared at Kame lips, then he took the CD, that they bought yesterday and pressed play on the little portable player. A very loud song started playing "boom boom boom". Hayato in horror stood to his feet, trying to find his sword, but when he noticed Kame, who was rolling along his futon who can't suppress his hysterical laugh,the brave Samurai's face was priceless.

\- What the hell was that, wizard!?-he demanding for an explanation.

-Just music, relax I was joking!- Kame said still laughing, but after Hayato silently went to the bathroom, he thinks that maybe he made a mistake, maybe a samurai from medieval Japan don't understand jokes.

Kazuya still thinking whether a sence of humore existed in Samurai's or not and Hayato had already returned fully dressed, Kame remembered, that he forget to brush his teeth, but after a few minute he ran out from the bathroom with a scream:

\- Why did you put shampoo on my toothbrush?!?!

But Hayato only blinked innocently:

-Me? Dear wizard what are you talking about?- at his lips was a playful smile and he nonchalantly tightened his hair in his ponytail.

Kame felt the awful taste in his mouth and admitted, that in medieval Japan people can make jokes too, he took a pillow and threw it at Hayato's head, messing his accurate ponytail, but Hayato took the pillow and threw it back:

-Maybe, let's listen to this " music" again?- he said with a raised eyebrow, tidying his ponytail again, Kame laughed.

\- Ok, I know I deserve punishment!

***

They spent the morning in the library, where Kame tried to find more information, but after an hour he noticed how bored Hayato was. Kame promised to buy him ice-cream if waited just a little bit more. He found a book with history of this city and there it was written, that all this had belonged to the Yabuki clan in the beginning of 17 century and it was confiscated by shogun and gifted to different Samurai, that were loyal to shogun.

Kame kept his promise and went to the cafe for ice-cream. Hayato had such blessed face expression, that Kame started smiling too. The samurai looked lovingly at the ice-cream and ate it with pleasure, and suddenly he kissed Kame's lips. Kame laughed:

-I am happy you like it, but let's return to our problem... I found some information and I really want to believe in your words, but I need more proof, maybe you have something to tell me, that only you know?

-Like a secret? Or some treasure?-Hayato asked looking up with shining eyes at his ice-cream.

\- Maybe? Or... Have you got some relatives, maybe children?-Kame asked looking at how Hayato licked his lips.

\- Children? I had a son, but he died just two weeks after my brother had drowned.

Kame thought about what a life this man had, how many sorrows he endured and yet he can still smile, maybe in his village people were stronger.

\- Your castle, Murasaki- jou, we can go for a visit in the museum part and maybe we can find something out.- Kame suggested.

-You mean my treasure? I'm prepared for it.

They found their way to the Castle pretty fast and throughout the whole road trip, Hayato told Kame where one of his friends lived, where was that and this. It was time for an excursion to Murasaki-jou, and they decided to enter the big gates. Hayato told him what changed, he looked with furrowed eyes and gripped Kame tightly. It was too difficult for him to look at the house where he lived and what happened to it now. The guide talked about the history of this house, where it was built and about the Yabuki clan who were the first lords of this castle, when they went to another big room the guide continued:  
\- The most interesting person from the Yabuki clan was Lord Yabuki Hayato. He was very famouse for his temper and his love affairs. In this portrait you can see how handsome this man was- Kame tried to come closer to look at the portrait and he stared at it in shock, that was Hayato, his Hayato, maybe with shorter hair and in a grey kimono, but without any doubt it was him.  
\- We knew facts from his biography, he was famous, because in love he prefers men- all the people started to give a sigh or make different noises.- and sometimes he preferred men, that belonged to other Lords and even to Tokugawa Shogun.  
Kame felt the tight grip on his hand and felt how Hayato tried to drag him away.

\- Where are we going?- Kame hissed.  
\- I want to show you the treasure.

Hayato's steps were fast and confident, he held Kame tightly and went in the long corridors, sometimes opening some panels. Now they were in the part of castle, that wasn't a museum, nor hotel, it was old and looked forgotten with a few ancient furniture and some papers and other subjects. Hayato slid the next door open and they were in a room. He kneeled down to the floor and touched a very old and half rotted wood panel.

\- This is my brothers room, just a few days ago I put it here.  
He pushed the panel, but it didn't move at all.  
-It's here, it must be here,- now he started slamming hard on the old panel and saying desperaely.- It must be here , here.

Kame sat near him and hugged his shoulders tightly, he felt how vulnerable Hayato was in this very moment. Hayato turned around and held Kame closer:

\- Why do they only remember this?! Why? I'm a Samurai! I fight for my shogun! I was loyal to my shogun and followed them all the way! I worked hard and tried to make this castle more beautiful! Why?!

Kame hugged the trembling samurai tightly and whispered:

\- I know, I know.

He felt the pain and despair of this big man, for him everything was over, his life, his hope. Kame felt warm tears at his cheek, he wanted to help, he wanted to give Hayato hope and smile.

-And they only remember about this boy!- Hayato looked offended. For a moment Kame can't understand what he talking about.

-What boy?

\- That cute Tegoshi boy, that belongs to my uncle...- Hayato trying to avoid Kame eyes and start pushing again wood panel.

-So that's all true?!-Kame asked shocked at this guy who was in such despair few minutes ago.

-It's really an old story and i wasn't so fond of this boy.- Hayato open panel in the end and took from the little closet at the floor something wrapped in dirty material.

-I must returne and make people remember me for my exploit and good things, not because of my handsome face and love affairs.

Kame can understand this very well, he have all stupid stories about him, that his brothers love telling always adding new details, but no one remember about Kame hard work and report at international conference and his volunteer work. But now all his attention was at this thing at Hayato hands.

\- What is it?- asked Kame curiously. He was dying to find what inside of it.

-Can we buy ice-cream here?-asked nonchalantly Hayato.

-What? Are you kidding? No this first!- demand Kame.

-Let's returne to the hotel and buy ice-cream first.- said stubbornly Hayato.

-No! Show me it now!- Kame can't wat more, he was too curiouse. But next second he was pinned to the wall and Hayato eyes was just few inches near his, Kame was too surprised to react and he feel how shivers run down his spine, when Hayato whisper at hs ear:

-You heard about my reputation, so I can be very convincing. - Kame looks at brown orbs, but then push Hayato from him.

\- Maybe it works with your Tegoshi -boy, but not with me, because I'm...

\- Deeply in love with this men...-finished Hayato.

\- Yes, that's right- nods Kame.

\- And he has a love affair and leave you alone without money...- said skeptically Hayato.

-That's not like this he loves me too, it all Nino fault.

\- oh!

-What does your " oh" means? - asked Kame crossing his hand at his chest.

\- Nothing. He just use you and left!-said Hayato strictly.

-Maybe, but he is respected and not famouse for...- in that moment Kame notced how changes Samurai face.- i'm sorry.. I

But Hayato already leave Kame alone. Kame slowly find exit from the castle, cursing himself and feeling aweful, he have no right telling this harsh words and Hayato was right afer all. Sometimes Kame hate himself for his temper and stubbornes. Next second he saw ice-cream near his face.

\- I found where to buy it. - Kame take it and start eating still feeling very bad.- so now you believe to my words, that I came from another time and know more stupid questions?

Kame nods still looking at his shoes.

-We must find out who betrayed me and I will return and safe my name!

Kame raised his head looking at confident Samurai, who eat his ice- cream with determine smile. Kame smiles too.

 


	4. Chapter 4

After eating ice cream they decided to take a walk in the park, listening to the birds singing and how the water flowed slowly in beautiful fountains. Hayato found a place, that was hidden in long grass and flowers, they sat on the bench. Kame was silent, after his harsh words and Hayato's appearance, the atmosphere was very fragile and light. Kame decided to wait patiently to see Hayato's actions.

Very slowly, Kame can even say teasingly, Hayato pulled a little box out from his pocket and unwrapped the material. Kame looked at the little wood box in Hayato's hand, he couldn't take his eyes away. His historian soul was screaming right now, they were the threshold of something new. Hayato slowly opened the box and Kame's mouth dropped in awe, in the little box on the red silk were two beautiful rings with big stones. Kame wasn't an expert, but he can see that these rings are really ancient and must cost a lot.

\- As I promised you, this is my treasure. I put these rings in a secret closet, when I knew of my accusation. My brother showed me this closet and after his death only I knew of the existence of this secret place.

\- This is incredible- Kame whispered caressing the stones with his finger. The rings were amazing, Kame was so exited. One ring had a red stone, maybe ruby and was decorated with little stones around it, the other one had a blue stone.

Hayato just sighed, he put the rings in his closet just a few days ago, how fate can play with life, Hayato thought bitterly. It was so painful for him to see his castle, where he grew up, to know that everything he had disappeared. For other people it was history, but it was his life, his home, his family. And it was hard for every man to be famous like he was. Why did no one talk about his loyalty, about his bravery, about the battles he was in. They forgot about it and remembered only this annoying boy. He must return and change this!

He look at the face of the castle, that only a few days ago was so massive and safe. Just a few months ago, he started to built a new part of the house. He created the plan and was checking the   
building himself. And now it looks, like after all his efforts and love, no one continued building this castle. The new part was left unfinished. It made him depressed and understanding, that all his dreams, desire and even his life was pointless, futile gave him strength. He will return, he has no other choice.

 

***

They spent all day walking in the city, going off to different shops, tomorrow they will move to Murasaki-jou hotel and Hayato insisted, that he must buy new clothes and return to his castle in full glory. He was acting like a real lord in the shop, when he choose a kimono for himself and Kame. He touched all materials, looked at the textures, Kame who slowly followed Hayato in the shop was tired already. That was rare, because Kame loves shopping a lot, but the idea of wearing kimono's scares him a lot. But Hayato's heavy look told him, that he has no other choice, but to wear it. He calmed himself by thinking that he will only have to wear it only tomorrow and today he can still enjoy his own clothes, but all his hopes died when Hayato called him to the dressing room and ordered, really ordered him to change his clothes.

Kame can't explain why he obeyed, maybe he still felt a little bit guilty for his words, or the idea to be alone with a naked Hayato made him exited. That can't be true, Kame tried to throw this thought away from his head. He can't think about Hayato in that way. He just needs help and Kame needs money, that's all. Kame nods, looking at his reflection and in the mirror notices Hayato's strong arms and remembers, how he spent a night in those warm arms.

-You looks like a real japanese man,- Hayato's voice made Kame wake up from his thoughts.

He looked at Samurai in a dark Black kimono with dark blue ornament. Hayato looked like a real daimyo from books, Kame thought amazed. He was so handsome in a Kimono with his long hair and the way he held his head, proudly like some prince,or the way he moved with confident steps, his brown eyes looking around with attention, like he is always on the alert and even if Hayato left his sword in the hotel, Kame noticed how from time to time he touched his belt, where his sword must be kept.

Kame looked at his velvet kimono with white ornaments and Sakura petals, he felt uncomfortable, he thought about his father, who loved wearing it everyday. It was beautiful, but kame still thought, that maybe he looks ridiculous. He looked at his reflection. Brown hair, little bit curly at the ends, his skin wasn't very tanned, unlike Hayato's. He noticed with embarrassment, that in this kimono he looked feminine. Maybe Hayato noticed it too.

\- You look like a geisha from my uncles court.- he said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

\- Listen, maybe I was harsh with you, but it doesn't give you a right to call me a geisha!- Kame said with a frown on his face.

\- I think you are a historian? Geisha doesn't mean whore. - Hayato said with raised eyebrows, enjoying Kame's embarrassment.

\- So what does it mean?- Kame asked looking at Hayato's reflection in the big mirror in the dressing room.

\- Let me explain it,- Hayato made a smart face, that annoyed Kame even more,- they're smart, funny, gorgeous, and they help others relax. The true geisha dance beautifully and sometimes, if they like the Samurai, they invite him into his room.

\- Let me explain it,- Hayato made a smart face, that annoyed Kame even more,- they're smart, funny, gorgeous, and they help others relax. The true geisha dance beautifully and sometimes, if they like the Samurai, they invite him into his room.

\- Like this Tegoshi- boy?- Kame was looking intensely at his kimono, avoiding Hayato's eyes. He heard a soft chuckle.

\- Yes.- Hayato really enjoyed Kame's reactions.

***

In this stupid Kimono they were walking down the street and Kmae noticed an old building, that was a cinema. That was really rare, to find in such a tow, an old cinema, they were showing old Europeen movies. Romeo and Juliet, the movie directed my Franco Zeffirelli. That was Kame's favorite movie.

He bought the ticket and knowing Hayato's appetite popcorn and a few sandwiches. They sat at their place and then everything became dark. He saw how Hayato tensed and started looking around in panic. Kame calmed him down and gave him food, he was so busy enjoying the junk food, that he didn't pay attention to the movie.

And then a loud beautiful music by Nino Rota ended and the movie began. Kame was more interested in Hayato's reaction and how he freaked out, when seeing the big people on the screen. He was staring with an open month, then he threw a billion questions at Kame and he tried to calm Hayato down and explain how it all works.

When, they returned to the hotel it was already late. Hayato was paying for a taxi and Kame entered the hotel first. He was smiling, remembering Hayato in shock in the cinema. This big and fearless Samurai can be so funny sometimes.

-Finally, you are here! Where have you been the whole day?

Kame froze on the spot, hearing the painfully familiar voice, he turned around and met with Jun's handsome face. He was staying near the receptionist with Kame's luggage.

\- Jun? Why are you here? How did you find me?- it was difficult for Kame to recognize his own voice. He felt the knot in his stomach and all the hurtful memories returned to him instantly.

\- It wasn't very difficult to find you- Jun said with a sigh.- Kazuya, I think we need to talk.

Kazuya was looking into Jun's eyes, it was still painful for him. He really doesn't know what they can talk about, because last time in the temple everything was already spoken. Suddenly Jun took a few steps and was near Kame, he hugged him and whispered into his ear.

\- I'm sorry. I must tell you earlier about everything, that was a horrible days for all of us.

Kame was listening to Jun's voice and fighting the urge to cry. He closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace. Jun was here, and everything was just a nightmare. But the next words made Kame open his eyes widely.

\- We can still continue our trip together. We miss you, Kazuya.- Jun smiled, caressing Kame's cheek.- without your help we always get lost on the road and can never find a good place to spend time. You are so good in organizing and you know so many interesting things about history.

Kame can't believe his ears. Jun really thinks, that Kame will be happy to be a guide for his and now Nino's love trip. So Jun still needs Kame, but it doesn't make the latter happier. If Kame thinks before, that after all he went through, nothing can make him more miserable, he was wrong. He fetl so pathetic and was staying absolutely lost, he can't decide what to do now, to cry, because his life is impossible or to shout at Jun, who is a total moron.

\- Come with us, Kazuya!- Jun said, taking Kame's hands.- We can still be friends...

-What now, wizard? You will leave me and break our deal?- the tall figure in the dark Kimono was staying near the entrance. Kame can see anger in his deep brown orbs.

Suddenly Jun recoiled from Kame, looking at Hayato.

\- Who is that?- in Jun's voice, Kame can feel hate. Hate towards Hayato. That was something new for Kame, is Jun was jealous? That never happened before, Jun never showed any jealousy. Kame felt tired, he just wanted to run somewhere faraway.

\- Is this your new lover? You are so fast! In just a few days after you left me, you find a lover?!- Jun was speaking mockingly.

\- I left you?! I think, that it was you who left me without any money or clothes!- Kame exclaimed.

\- That was just a mistake, I didn't do that on purpose. We noticed your wallet later.- but Kame interrupted him.

\- Nino did it on purpose !

-No, Kazuya, he was just depressed! And...- but he stopped, looking at Hayato- I think we must discuss our personal issues alone, not near some stranger.

Jun took Kame's hand with intentions to leave and started heading towards the door, but Hayato held Kame's other hand. This situation was absolutely ridiculous and Kame felt so lost, he always hated this, this feeling that comes from love relationships. He knew well, that they both needed him for their own profit: Jun for helping during the trip and Hayato who needed a way back to his time. But Hayato deprived Kame of choosing:

\- That man works for me and he will stay with me- his voice sounded so powerful and his eyes were dark, a smart man will think twice before messing with Samurai in that state. Hayato touched Jun shoulder and pushed him towards door.

-How dare you? - Jun tried to resist, but it was pointless, Hayato was like a rock, still pushing Jun with his hands.- Who gives you right to act like this with me? Kazuya, If I leave now, that will be last time you see me! I warn you!- Jun shouted over Hayato's shoulder, trying to push the Samurai away, but it was hopeless.

Kame felt his knees become weak and he slowly sat on the floor. He heard how Hayato harshly said:   
-Go away!

Hayato looked at the window:

\- Look, he is gone now and I can see his cowardly lover, who was waiting for him in the car,- he turned to Kame- he brought your luggage...

Kame was still seating on the floor, with his head down. It hurts too much. Why is his life so cruel? Why can't he find someone who will love and cherish him? His brothers are right after all, he always manages to get mixed in such a story. He really is a disaster. His life is a such a mess. All this trip was damned from the beginning and this is Kame's destiny. All his life he met only wrong guys, they have problems, either with law, with lovers, with money, with guns, even with their heads. Kame doesn't want a great love story, he wants a peaceful life with someone who cared about him.

\- I'm so tired, let's go to our room and you will tell me your story.- Hayato said.

He let the Samurai drag him towards their room, like a lifeless body. He felt such an emptiness in his heart, it was doubtful that he could be a good story teller right now. But Hayato helped him undress his shoes and lied him on the bed, he lay near Kame and started singing a song. Kame had never heard this song before and wasn't sure he understood all the words, but Hayato's voice was so beautiful and peaceful. Hayato's hands were so warm, holding Kame tenderly, that Kame slowly fell asleep.

***

Hayato was looking at Kame, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He thinks about this strange, even magical connection, that they have. This special bond, that allowed Hayato to feel Kame’s pain.  
   
When Hayato was paying for taxi, suddenly he felt despair and he understood immediately, that it was Kame in pain. He entered the hotel as fast as he could. The first thing he saw was that man, embracing Kame. He was feeling how lost Kame felt, such a pain in his heart. Hayato want to punch the man, but Kame’s feelings didn't let him. He could think only about Kame, who was suffering and hurt. All he wants to do is make Kame happy, to erase the pain in his heart.  
   
Hayato looked at long eyelashes, beautiful lips, smooth skin, he touched lightly the soft hair. He was so beautiful, so fragile right now. Hayato knew it very well because he could feel all that Kame does. It started on that day when Hayato appeared in this world and he always felt Kame. They never spoke about it again because he understood that Kame doesn't feel it too.  
   
He was looking at the beautiful features, elegant eyebrows, eyes that were closed right now. He was sleeping peacefully but reminiscent of a baby who was offended. This man wakes in Hayato strange feelings that he never felt it before. Hayato wants to protect him, to make him smile and giggle, like he did sometimes. Hayato fought the urge to kiss his lips which promised to be sweet and soft, to run his hands through those brown locks and to kiss him again and again until he starts smiling again and forget about everything that made him sad.  
   
Kame was seeking for love so much, he wants to be loved and open to people. That's why he often gets in trouble and met with wrong people. Kame wants to give everything he can and others are happy to receive it and use. He didn't know Hayato at all but agreed to help a total stranger. Kame always speak about love, how he love this stupid man who can't understand the happiness to have Kame near.  
   
Love. Hayato find it ridiculous. He can't understand this world and the people who live here. It not only the cars and elevators, bus, cinema but the way of thinking too.  Like this stupid movie, they were watching earlier. At the beginning it was a great shock and Hayato was terrified seeing big figures and loud sounds but when he started understanding the story, the silly girl believed in love and disobeyed her parents. They talked about love and how they can't live without each other. What nonsense.  
   
Hayato smiled bitterly, in his time people didn't think about love, they think about how survive, how stay alive in this cruel time. If he will tell about love to Tegoshi, that little devil will laugh hysterically. People think about their profit. They get married to have heirs, they live to fight, to protect their land, their emperor and after to die for their emperor with honor.  
   
He sees that Kame can't understand it, for him loyalty to his shogun, death with honor is something that happened long time ago. "This is history"- he said with a shrug. For Kame it is, but for Hayato it was his life. He was born to be a Samurai, to live like a Samurai and to die like a Samurai.  
   
He was wondering about the bond they have. Just few days ago, they were totalstrangers and now Hayato tenderly touches the pale cheek.  He felt a desire to hug Kame, make him happy and it so easy to make him happy, just say a few kind words, smile at him and he will smile back.  
   
There is one more thing that bothers Hayato. He can see Kame’s glances at him, how he tried to hide his feelings. Kame started falling for Hayato and Hayato doesn't need it at all. He will return to his time and he has no idea how Kame will survive with a broken heart without Hayato.  He doesn't need this headache, so he must do something to push Kame away. Kame was different, he took things too seriously, he loved with all his heart, forgetting about himself that it’s a happiness to be loved by someone as pure hearted as Kame. And if Hayato will stay in this time, he surely will want to be with Kame. He is so irresistible, so warm, so sweet and Hayato know what he wanted to do with Kame. He will cherish him, love him and kiss and... No! He has no right to it!!  
   
He started thinking hard of something that will help. Maybe if he will say that he had a lover in his time and he must return to him, will that work? Kame is so into this love thing. But who will he choose as his lover? Hayato tried to remember who can be the one and only ultimate lover in the end he remember this face and at his lips was playing smile. He was sure it will work.  
   
He doesn't need any love and relationship now. Of course Kame is gorgeous and tempting, sweet, but Hayato doubted he could take Kame back to his time, so he must forget about the attraction they have and it will be better if Kame will throw it out of his head.  
   
***  
   
When Kame opened his eyes it was very dark. He can hear the rain outside the window, the pale moon was hiding behind the heavy rain drops. He heard the sound of thunder and the noise that Hayato makes in his sleep.  
He slowly came closer to Hayato who was sleeping restlessly on his futon. Kame carefully lifted up the blancket and lay near Hayato, embracing him and enjoying the smell of his fresh perfume that they bought earlier. He felt how Hayato relaxed and started sleeping soundlessly.  
   
He liked this feeling of safety that Hayato’s closeness gives him. He thought about what happened that evening.  Everything became so complicated. Kame felt so confused, does he still love Jun, what he felt about him and what Hayato meant to Kame. Maybe it was destiny and in his hardest moment, when Kame lost hope he meet Hayato. He is handsome, honest, charming, strong and attractive. Maybe it would not be so bad to allow Hayato into his heart. With these sweet thoughts, Kame closed his eyes and embracing Hayato tightly, he fell asleep.  
   
***  
   
So warm and so good. Hayato felt the scent of the man near him. He slightly caressed his back with still closed eyes. He found soft lips and touched them lightly. He felt how Kame answered the kiss, a bit hesitantly at the beginning, but more confident after. Hayato felt how Kame’s smaller body pressed closer and hand messing thick, brown locks. The kiss was slow and lazy like they were tasting each other.  
   
Kame felt so light, enjoying the kiss, he thought that he could just let it be. Why not? He felt strong arms wandering over his body, rough hands touching tiny nipples and Kame can't hold back the moan. The kiss became more passionate and Hayato needed all his will to fulfill his plan.  
   
Hayato left butterfly kisses at Kame’s neck, enjoying the smooth skin. He gently kissed behind Kame’s ear and later shivered at the hot breath at his skin, the next moment he heard hot whisper:  
   
-Yuichi...  
   
Kame needed a few seconds to process what he just hear, he laughed softly:  
   
-Friends call me Kame or Kazuya, but never like this. I like nicknames, but this one is little bit- Kame tried to find words, feeling confused.  
   
\- Yuichi- he’s my lover,- Hayato raised his head, looking at Kame with eyes full of passion.  
   
-What?!- Kame said in shock rising on his elbows. - You told me about your family, your mother, that you were sentenced to death, but nothing about your lover?  
   
\- So what?- Hayato answered calmly and tried to kiss Kame again.- Not a big deal.  
   
Kame tried to push him away.  
   
\- What? No! Stop it! What do you mean?  
   
Hayato continued kissing Kame’s neck and caressed his bare chest.  
   
\- It just a slip. Forget about it, it is not important- his voice was hoarse and eyes dark.  
   
\- I think it is important, if you call out his name while kissing me!  
   
He sat properly, looking at Hayato nervously. Hayato’s legs were covered by a blanket and he can see his strong muscular tanned chest.  
   
\- Why did you never tell me about your lover?- Kame could see how Hayato sighed heavily and then said in an indifferent voice:  
   
\- Why should I?  
   
Kame can't hide how irritated he was.  
   
\-  I think I deserve an explanation?- he said with a frown.  
   
\- Explanation?- Hayato started laughing.- Who do you think you are? I think you’ve forgetten that you are just working for me and I'm paying you. I'm a daimyo and I want to satisfy my desire. I never give any explanation to anyone!  
   
\- But I thought, that... - Kame felt so lost...again- But, it was you who kissed me first?  
   
Hayato just chuckled, looking like Kame is some funny monkey right now:  
   
\- It was you who lay near me and spent the whole night in my bed. So I thought that it was an invitation.  
   
Kame can feel how his face was burning, it so embarrassing because it's true. It was Kame who literally jumped into Hayato’s bed and why Kame always looked at the world through rose-colored glasses. He is so stupid, of course Hayato has a lover, why not. It was Kame’s destiny after all, to be an idiot forever and it was his fault that he has such a rich imagination and he made up that Hayato liked him. Kame is just too vulnerable after such a painful break up. He must run away from all relationships and love.  
   
\- So you have a lover?- It wasn't a question.  
   
\- Yes. And I must return because I miss him too much. He is the best thing in my life, he is so...  
   
\- That's enough! I get it- Kame interrupted. He had no any desire to listen about this fabulous lover. - I think I need to go now. My luggage and documents are here so I think you can continue without me.  
   
Kame stood on his feet and started dressing. Hayato was thinking hard. He wanted Kame to stop liking him but not leave him. He must think about something to change Kame’s decision.  
   
\- Why are you leaving? Don't be so nervous. It’s not really your fault. You heard what that woman in the museum said. No one can resist me, I'm too handsome and charming. And you were falling under my charm, like everyone before you.  
   
Kame froze on the spot, half dressed in jeans and without a shirt. He was speechless because of indignation.  
   
\- You are so full of yourself!  And I don't think you are so handsome!- Kame said in one go.  
   
\- You have no need to be so rude. From the beginning I told you that I need your help and I must return home. I was honest with you.  
   
Kame was biting his lips. It was true, he always was honest and it was only Kame’s fault what happened between them.  
   
\- But I can understand you decision. You’re just afraid. You already fell in love with me and can't resist the desire to jump into my bed.- Hayato was smiling sheepishly.  
   
\- You were having nightmares and I tried to help!  
   
\- I will be happy to accept this help every night- Hayato patted the place near him with grin.  
   
\- I prefer leave it to your amazing lover Yuichi whom you loved so much!- Kame was already fully dressed and was ready to leave but Hayato was faster and held him taking his hand.  
   
\- You are so mad, because I kissed you?- Hayato asked calmly.  
   
\- No! I'm mad because...- and Kame was looking at Hayato’s brown eyes and can't understand why he is so mad. He must be mad only at himself. This is all because of distress. He felt lonely and Hayato was so warm and needed Kame. So it only Kame’s fault if he thought that they could be something more.  
   
\- You just can't be near me because the temptation would be too strong. I'm just irresistible- Kame have a desire to give a hard punch to his stupid face after hearing those words.  
   
\- Believe me! I will send you back to your time and can perfectly control that my so-called temptation- and Kame left the room with a loud bang.  
   
Hayato was looking at closed doors and whisper:  
   
\- Maybe you can, but I'm not sure about me...


	5. Chapter 5

The new day was bright, the sun was shining, making people smile, because of the good weather and thoughts about a new interesting day. In a big car, two men with luggage were heading to Murasaki-jou grand Hotel.

Few centuries ago, it was a real castle. Brave samurais lived there protecting their land and living according to the Code of Honor. One particular samurai, the lord of Murasaki-jou, the great and super-full of himself Lord Yabuki Hayato was seated in the damn car near Kame and making his damn life even more miserable throwing glances with his damn beautiful eyes. Kame sighed heavily.

\- Kame, I think...- Lord Yabuki started hesitantly, but was interrupted by Kame, who raised his hand and said furrowing his elegant eyebrows:

\- Lord Yabuki! I hope you remember that I'm work for you and it will be better if we will discuss only business issues. - Kame finished his short speech, stubbornly turning his head to look outside the window, lips pressed stubbornly.

Now it was Hayato’s turn to sigh heavily. Kame was acting like this the whole morning, absolutely ignoring Hayato or calling him " Lord Yabuki" in a tone that can make the Lord freeze on his spot. Hayato already missed Kame’s smile and laughter. He looked outside another window with melancholy, he then noticed the castle and his heart started beating faster. They were in the museum, but the part that Hayato loved so much was the new one which he had planned himself, was in the hotel side.

\- This castle is amazing!- Kame said.

Hayato just chuckled bitterly. Amazing? No, it was just old and Hayato felt infuriated, why during the last few hundred years no one finished the work that he started? Just a week ago, Hayato was staying here and looking at his beautiful castle and the new part that he built and planned himself. He loved every wall, he gave so much effort, gold, sleepless nights to make it perfect, and what now?

They entered the hotel and he heard how Kame asked for another bed in their room. They booked one room and it was in European style with a big bed in the middle. The hotel was luxurious and even if it was located in an ancient castle the interior was pretty modern. Hayato already started missing the ryokan where they spent such a good times, he missed Kame’s laughter, talking with Kame. But he knew that it was only his fault that Kame acted like this and he must continue his plan.

***

Kame can't calm down after finding out about Hayato’s lover. He was muttering "Yuichi", tasting the name and thinking how handsome and amazing he must be and how much Hayato loves him. All this thoughts made him sad, so Kame decided to check the Murasaki-jou library for information about Hayato’s past. He will find out who betrayed Samurai and to send him back to his beloved "Yuichi".

He found the library pretty fast. It was a very big room with long shelves spanning the walls. The castle was very impressive and when you look at its facade you would feel that you are in another time, but inside everything was new and the library wasn't an exception. Modern shelves filled with old books.

Kame gently touched the covers of the old books. He could smell the mustiness of things that had seen the ravages of time. He tried to read the titles of the books, but hopelessly found that he could not understand them or recognize even just a few Kanji characters. His Japanese was limited after all.

\- May I help you?- Kame heard a nice voice and met with brown eyes, looking friendly.

\- I'm searching information about the last Lord of the Yabuki clan.

\- You mean Yabuki Hayato? The poor guy was sentenced to death but was found dead before his execution?- Kame just nodded to the man in glasses. He was taller than Kame with right features. He was in jeans and a white shirt with long sleeves.

Kame today wore jeans too. He threw a glance at the kimono in his closet and decided that Hayato could force his wonderful lover, but not Kame.

He saw a few books that the friendly man gave to Kame.

\- You can search here, but I don’t think you will find a lot of information here.

Kame thanked the man but noticed how that guy made circles around the table where Kame sat. Kame was lucky to meet weird guys like that. The guy hesitantly sat near Kame and Kame threw him a questioning look.

\- I think I can help you. I researched about this family.- he said with such hope in his eyes that Kame couldn't say no and he really needed the information after all.

\- I read that Yabuki Hayato was found death and even there are rumors that someone poisoned him.- he said in a conspiratorial tone.

\- Who did it?- Kame asked the guy, in a subdued tone, like the guy did.

\- I think the same one who betrayed him. I also know that the new part of this castle was made on Lord Yabuki’s plan, but there is no evidence of it. He himself made a project and worked on it. He didn't sign any document.

Kame thanked the guy and decided to look at the books about Hayato. But there wasn't a lot of information to be gleaned there.

One young samurai, a Takahisa Masuda wrote a diary. He wrote about the brave Lord Tomohisa and his useless brother Hayato. The whole book praised the brave, talented, fearless Samurai Tomohisa who accomplished so much for the Tokugawa shogunate. And in this book was a story about Hayato, who became the Yabuki lord and spent all his time trying to molest the beautiful Tegoshi, who was like an innocent flower trying to find a asylum from Hayato’s dirty hands. The other part of the diary was dedicated to Tegoshi and his beauty and white skin. Kame closed the stupid book in disgust. That Masuda surely have a crush on the "innocent butterfly", Tegoshi.

In another book, he found just one paragraph. Yabuki Hayato, the Lord whow went against the shogunate. He was famous because of his fierce temper and love exploits. He spent money of the clan to satisfy his whimsical needs - women, young boys, horses. He was air-headed.

Another book said that Yabuki Tomohisa was a very respectable samurai who did a lot for the prosperity of his family. He died young and Hayato became the next Lord, who destroyed the name of the Yabuki family.

Kame slowly rubbed his temple. His head was heavy because of these books. He heard laughter and he immediately recognized the owner of the velvet voice. Kame looked out the window and saw an interesting picture.

Hayato who was in a kimono which emphasized his broad shoulders, was shamelessly flirting with some blonde. He was flashing her with a charming smile while she talked to him loudly in very bad Japanese. Kame’s mood fell even lower. Hayato was supposed to be suffering now because he was missing his perfect lover, Yuichi!  
He could not even wrap in his head why he thought he was in love with this man. It was an absolute impossibility! Poor Yuichi! That flirty, lecherous samurai must be cheating on him! It seemed that Hayato could feel the storm of thoughts which exploded in Kame’s head and he threw a glance towards his direction. Kame tried to hide behind the book, intensively pretending that he was busy reading it. But Hayato was already heading towards Kame’s direction.

\- It was difficult to find you.- he heard a voice and looked indifferently at Hayato’s handsome face.

\- Really? I thought you were searching in another direction...- Kame spoke quietly, but Hayato heard him very well.

\- Are you jealous?- the mischevious smirk played on his full lips.

\- Me? No! I was reading about your exploits and your "innocent butterfly". - Kame threw the acerbic phrase and watched how Hayato face changed colors.

\- Again? They wrote only about the little devil? And what about my life?- Hayato demanded.

\- Not much. About your brother and how you loved wasting your time satisfying your desires.- Kame was calm, too calm.

\- And you believed in it?! What about Murasaki-jou?!-Hayato exclaimed, irritated.

\- I believe my eyes.

They looked at each other like they couldn't decide what to do next. Kame vacillated between wanting to talk like civilized people or to give in to his strange desire to seize Hayato by his hair.

\- Do you know who betrayed me?- Hayato’s voice was subdued.

\- Not yet. How did your brother die?-Kame asked returning to his notebook.

\- I wasn't with him. I had training and was wounded. I still have the scar on my arm. Tomo went to a nearby river and saw some pretty girl there. He asked his samurais to leave them alone. I wasn't the only one who wanted to satisfy my desires! I never saw him again. He drowned and we couldn't find the woman.

\- That’s strange. Your brother died in such strange circumstances, after which someone fabricated an accusation on you and sentenced you to death. I think someone held a grudge against your family. Who can it be? - If they had some list, it might help. Shock was written all over Hayato’s expression. Clearly, the idea never occurred to him.

\- I don't know. We were close to the Tokugawa family. And of course, a lot of people were envious of us. But my brother was a good person, he didn't have enemies.

\- Maybe some Lord whom you stole lovers from?- Kame threw him a caustic remark.

\- So you believed to all these nonsense which these worthless people wrote about me?!- Hayato stood, looking indignantly

\- Maybe they have a point!- Kame remembered the scene of Hayato happily flirting with that woman. These books must be saying the truth, he thought bitterly, of who Hayato was. He was just a philanderer. With him it doesn't matter whether it is a woman or a man, he just played around and satisfied his needs.

Hayato looked cautiously at Kazuya’s face:

\- Are you angry at me?- he asked, trying to read Kame.- I can just feel it.

\- Why would I be angry at you? I'm just working for you! And that's all.- Kame took his notebook and left the library.

***

The remaining time of the day, Kame was playing a silly game - avoiding Hayato. He refused to eat with him, to walk with him, to talk with him. But what irritated Kame more was Hayato didn't even look upset. He spent the day with the blonde girl, and did not even look at Kame.

Kame was confused he can't understand his feelings. He didn’t know why he was spying at Hayato from a corner, feeling so down and upset. What was he feeling toward this man? Maybe it’s just attraction. He was thinking too much and decided that if it will continue like this, Kame won’t be able to concentrate on his research.

Next day, he went to the library, searching for information and listening Hayato, who was laughing and chirpily talking with the blonde woman. And then he noticed something really interesting, a short paragraph in a historian magazine.

"Young and talented historian, Hiroki Uchi, made a new statement about the fate of Hayato Yabuki, the young Lord of the Yabuki clan, who was a relative of Tokugawa Ieyasu. In his last report, Uchi-san said that he found new evidence proving Yabuki Hayato’s innocence..."

For a moment, Kame forgot how to breathe. He must find this talented historian. He ran towards Hayato with intention to tell him of the great news, when he saw how the blonde woman insolentlyput her hand on Hayato’s chest and whispered something to his ear. Kame suddenly had an insuperable desire to break her neck.

Hayato looked with a surprised expression at Kame’s direction. He said something to the blonde girl with a smile and headed to Kame.

\- I can feel you are still moody?- he started peacefully.

\- Moody?! I'm perfect! I working here, trying to help you and you!!!! You are just flirting! I found new information that can help! I need to find this historian...- Kame was interrupted by Hayato, who crossed his arms across his chest. He was looking inquisitively at Kame, like he was trying to understand something.

\- I'm glad to hear it but it doesn't justify your animosity! I can feel it perfectly. Just tell me what’s wrong.- Hayato looked anxious. He was already tired because of their stupid cat and mouse game. He wanted to talk with Kame. He wanted everything as it was. He missed Kame and can feel how restless the latter was.

\- Nothing is wrong!! I was just working very hard, trying to help you and to send you back to the love of your life!- Kame made a deep breath and said calmly now- You know, your presence here isn't necessary. You can just go somewhere for a walk! You don't help with the research at all and is just getting on my nerves. Just go somewhere! Maybe in Tokyo!!

Kame's pale lips pressed into a thin line. The corners of Hayato full lips were turned down, his eyes had a hurt expression.

\- You want me to go?- Hayato said quietly.

\- Yes! It would be great!!! Go to Tokyo, you will find so many woman to flirt and satisfy you desires- Kame emphasized the last words. - It will be better without you here!

\- You wanted to get rid of me?- the expression in Hayato’s eyes made Kame’s heart jump in his chest, the lump forming in his throat is constricting his breathing. Yes, Kame wanted to get rid of all these painful feelings.

\- You just don't understand anything! I can't concentrate on my research! You only get under my feet! You don't understand how to live in this time, you just mess everything up! I can't work like this! I just can't anymore!

Kame felt just one more minute and he would burst in tears, like some damsel in distress. His hand became too cold, he couldn't control his emotion anymore, Hayato’s closeness only made it worse. The sincere hurt in those beautiful brown orbs echoed with a million needles in Kame’s heart. It was too much. Kame left the library again with Hayato looking longingly at his back.

Kame tried to run fast. He just wanted to hide in his room, from Hayato, from himself, from the stupid feelings which appeared in his heart every time he looked at the handsome samurai. He was sure now, he fell in love again with absolutely not the right guy. It will be another new great story about the loser Kame, his brother can call it Japanese adventures. Kame had a trip to Japan, was dumped by his lover, fell in love with a samurai from the 17th century and was turned down because said samurai already had gorgeous Yuichi which doesn't prevent said samurai from flirting with everybody around.

He wanted to never see Hayato again, to forget about him! Kame opened the door to his room, sat on his little bed that he asked to be brought into the room, and hugged the cold pillow tightly, as a trail of hot tears poured from his eyes. He was crying quietly and desperately his heart out.

After half an hour he calmed down, body still trembling from the tears and overwhelming feelings that interfered with his peaceful life. Kazuya was still hugging the now damp pillow and remembered with regret all his words. He had no right to say something like that to Hayato. He couldn't even imagine what he went through.

Preparing to die and somehow found himself in another century, alone and terrified. He got used to this time very fast. He learned everything in a short span of time, how to speak, to dress, to ride the bus, to go to the cinema and just about everything. He lost everything and still found the strength to smile while trying to find his way back home. He helped Kame so much, always kind and generous.

And Kame said such horrible words. He regretted his words and wanted take them back. He opened the door to Hayato’s room:

\- Hayato! I'm very...

But the room was empty and he can hear the sound of rain drops outside. He looked outside the window. Thunder. Again.

***  
Kame ran in the street, his heart was pounding like crazy, the awful words that he threw to Hayato were ringing in his head How could he? Where could Hayato be now? Where to find him?  
Kame felt how his wet shirt was glued to his chest, the chill of the wind made him realize how cold it was today.

What if Hayato was sitting somewhere alone, getting soaked to the skin, or maybe he was in a train and was now terrified because he can't understand where he is. What if something happened to Hayato, who was absolutely alone, lost in another time. Kame’s imagination made different scenarios in his head, each thought driving him crazy.

He wanted to find Hayato, tell him how sorry he was, show how grateful he was to that brave man who helped and supported him in his most difficult moment, when Kame’s heart was broken and he had no hope.

He was running so fast, through the narrow streets of the old city under the heavy rain. He was out the breath. He heard loud music and saw the light from one window. It was some pub frequented by tourists. Kame opened the door, maybe someone had seen Hayato here.

The oppressive smell of cigarette smoke assaulted Kame’s senses as he entered the loud room. And he heard the laugh. His heart skipped a beat, it was a familiar voice. Few more steps and he found Hayato, healthy, alive with a cigarette on his hand and a blonde girl on his lap. Her hand was resting on his chest like it was the most natural thing to do. She was kissing his chest and slowly caressed his collarbones, making him giggle. Suddenly Hayato raised his headas if he felt something amiss and noticed Kame’s presence.

\- Kame!! You are here? Don't you want some?- he took a glass with yellow liquid and drank it in one go.

Kame can't believe his eyes, but in the same time he was relieved that everything is alright with Hayato. Kazuya’s clothes were all wet, the drops fell on the floor and it formed a noticeable puddle under his feet. He didn't want to think how he looked right now, like a soaked cat, but it didn't matter, if Hayato was safe.

\- What are you doing? Come here right now!- Kame voice was stern. He used the tone which he used on his disobedient students who talked too much during his lecture.  
\- Just a minute, - Hayato said with a grin. He stood on his feet waving a little bit, gave the blonde a sloppy kiss on the lips and with a wobbly gait went to Kame.

Kame looked Hayato in awe.Said man was red-cheeked and smiling naughtily at him, and it dawned to him much to his disbelief that the samurai was drunk. Hayato grabbed Kame’s hand and dragged him out to the street. Kame tried to free his hand and exclaimed:

\- It’s raining out there! What the hell do you think you are doing? Let me go!

Hayato pressed Kame to his warm chest and whispered on his ear:

\- No, no... The sun will be coming out soon, we just need to wait a little bit- his lips were tickling Kame’s neck with hot breath and light kisses.

\- Stop it! We will catch cold! We must go back to the hotel!- Kame sounded a little bit calmer now but he was afraid to look at Hayato’s eyes after his harsh words. Again.

Why Kame can't control his damn tongue and shut up at the right moment, he always wondered about it. He threw a glance at Hayato and noticed how brown eyes were watching him, a myriad of expressions flitted, offended, hurt... And there was something else. Insecurity?

\- I said a lot to you, hurtful words. I didn't mean them. I'm really sorry and I - he looked at Hayato again and his previously hurt or insecure expression was gone and he now he had this goofy smile.

-You’re drunk?!- It wasn't a question and Kame’s tone sounded accusatory and little bit offended.

\- No. I'm just happy. - He hugged Kame and nuzzled his neck. - So you were so angry and showed your bad temper because I acted unacceptably?

\- No. It was not your fault...- Hayato’s words reached to Kame.- Bad Temper?! I was searching all night everywhere, trying to find you and...

\- You worried about me? Why?- Kame hated himself because his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met and he was still in Hayato’s embrace.

\- I was afraid something happened with you, or you got lost...- Kame tried to free himself from Hayato embrace, the latter’s closeness was getting on his nerves.

\- Do you think I'm an idiot?- He raised a brow.- And who is all wet and soaked here?- He looked at Kame’s clothes critically. Then he hugged Kame again.

\- Don't worry my little Kame!!! I knew what to do and tomorrow we will open the secret of my past...

\- That blonde revealed to you this secret between French kisses and whisley shots? - Kame couldn't contain his annoyance.

\- Pretty jealous?- A big grin appeared on the samurai’s handsome face.  
\- Not at all- Kame replied grumpily and walked towards the hotel. Hayato placed a hand on Kame’s shoulder leaning with all his weight and asked puzzled:

\- French kiss? What is that? Show me?

Kame uttered somehing with an unpleased face, but the rain was too strong to for him to be heard. Two figures almost hugging each other with unsteady steps went to the hotel.

***

Next morning they started in a more peaceful note than the previous one. The night was long and Kame decided that he will help Hayato return to gorgeous Yuichi and hide his silly feelings in a faraway place.

Hayato is a good person and Kame enjoyed just being near him.

He didn't spend years with him unlike with Jun, but he felt more comfortable and open with Hayato. Maybe they were born in different epochs, but have a lot of things in common. They understood each other, laughed together, supported each other and even Kame spent with Hayato not so many days, he felt that they were connected. And Hayato said that they really were and Kame wanted to believe in it. Maybe they can just enjoy being friends.

So the new best friends visited the library where Hayato made an appoinment with the historian Uchi Hiroki. How he did it Kame had no idea and didn't have any desire to listen about the blondie’s influence and help. Maybe they were friends now, but friendship has a limit and this blond woman will only destroy Kame’s fragile feelings.

They noticed the loud bang as the tall man hit his knee on the table. Kame recognized in the man, the one who helped him yesterday in the library. The man massaged his hurt knee and afterwards threw Kame and Hayato an apologetic look.

\- I'm very sorry that I was a bit late. You must be Yabuki Hayato- the descendant of the samurai who ended his life not in a very pleasant way. - Uchi sat across the table, eyeing Hayato curiously.

Kame noticed how Hayato clenched his fists after hearing Uchi’s words. Kame tried to save the situation.

\- Thank you very much for your help yesterday. I didn't know that you were the historian. My name is Kamenashi Kazuya.- They shook hands and Kame noticed how Uchi face changed when he heard his name. It was a common reaction, Kame was used to it. His grandfather insisted that all boys must have have his surname for the sake of their business.

\- Kamenashi? That sounded familiar, I'm sorry if I’m mistaken but is it your- Uchi started with uncertainty in his voice. But Kame just said with an awkward smile:

\- Yes, it is my family name, but I have the same profession as you. I'm a history teacher in a University in New York.

\- Oh, I think it you wrote this article about differences and similarities between the European and eastern culture. It was an amazing research.

\- Yes, that was my article. – Kame’s smile was shy. He was proud of his work and it was always nice to know that someone appreciated it too.

\- So...- Hayato’s voice abruptly woke them up from their own world of science and Hayato showed how displeased he found all this conversation.- What you can tell us about the death of Lord Yabuki?

Uchi nervously chewed his lips, looking more at Kame than at Hayato, like he felt more comfortable with his presence. He started hesitantly.

\- You must understand that I'm a scientist and my career depended on this information, so I can't open it to you before I will publicize my new article. Near Murasaki- jou there is a very old temple and in one wall of this temple we have found documents, letters that Yabuki Hayato’s mother sent to him. She tried to save her son’s life and she found the evidence of betrayal, but she wasn’t able to show these letters to her son in time.

Hayato slowly closed his eyes, the pain in his heart was unbearable, the thoughts about his mother. What happened to his mother after his disappearance, who took care of his beloved mother all those years.

Kame didn't even noticed that he was holding his breath. He said in a calm voice, trying to reassure Uchi.

\- We need it not for scientific or research purposes. My friend just wanted to know truth about his family and if Lord Yabuki was innocent, it is important to him. We don't want to use this information for anything else, so please don't worry about it.- Kame’s smile was kind.

\- I'm not really sure I can help you. - Uchi had a little smile at his face and showed how sorry he is.

Kame can understand Uchi. The world of science is very cruel and time is the strongest weapon if you want to have a name in this society. Who will be the first will break the news per se and present it to the world, that person would be the winner. They can't blame Uchi, he just cared about his career.

Hayato stood on his feet and left the library. He needed little bit air. And he had a plan how make this man talk.

Kame nervously licked his lips. He wanted to follow Hayato but maybe he has a chance to change Uchi’s decision.

\- I understand you perfectly and if you don't want to show us those documents I won't insist, but can you tell me just some information. I'm sure you have read the letters and maybe found there the name of the person who betrayed Lord Yabuki.- Kame was using all his charm and gift of persuasion.

\- Yes. I’ve read it and of course found the name of the person. He was a samurai, one of the Lord’s closest friends. - Uchi eyes were again looking around, like he wanted to be sure that no one will hear. He bent closer to Kame and with a conspiratorial voice, whispered. - I know the name.

Kame looked at Uchi and that weird man with his strange manner was starting to get on his nerves. Why can't he just say the name?

\- And?- Kame prodded but Uchi just blinked at him, chewing his lips.

They heard a strange noise and within seconds Hayato ran into the room in his shining armor with his sword, ready for action. Uchi looked in shock at the terrifying image and just whispered, absolutely lost:

-What..? Who..?

But the sharp sword was just few inches away from his throat, his eyes were round with horror and he tried not to breath, looking at the sword.

\- The name?! Just tell me the name?- Hayato’s voice was low and menacing. But Kame stopped him:

\- If he will say the name, you will go back and I will never see you again and I want to say that I'm happy that I met you. – Kame’s voice sounded desperate. Just few seconds more and he would never see Hayato again.

Hayato looked at Kame and then leaned to him and their lips met. Like a farewell kiss, full of feelings that Hayato can't show with the words.

\- I'm happy that I met you!- Hayato said and his sword was in the same place near Uchi’s Adam’s apple. - Name?!

\- Nakamaru! - Uchi spat and felt how Hayato’s grip became weaker, and the man started crying: You are sick! Go home with your plays!

The room was silent, two men were waiting for something to happen but they both still were at the same spot, nothing changed.

Hayato was still in the future, with Kame.

***

\- Maybe you came to the future for another reason? – Kame’s fingers were playing with the long grass, his head rested on the blanket which was placed on the ground with care. He threw Hayato a look from the corner of his eyes.

\- And what for?- Hayato’s voice was lifeless. The luxurious armor shining under the sun, his long sword was near his hip, his long fingers held the sword firmly.

\- Maybe you must find something else?- Kame was calm.

In that moment he thought Hayato would leave him. In his head rang only one thought, he wanted Hayato to stay, here, with him. His feelings were strong and the possibility of never ever seeing Hayato in his life made him sick and frightened. He loves Hayato, the samurai from another century.

Why? Kame had no idea and in the same time he can say so much about this man, with an ideal, like a Greek sculpture profile. He loves his face, his gentle hands that embraced him and gave him feelings of safety, he loves those brown eyes that can be serious, naughty and a whole plethora of expressions. He loves the sound of Hayato’s laugh, how he smiled at Kame. He loves every side of this man and he can't help it.

\- You mean love?- the samurai chuckles. Kame’s face was warm, he was sure his cheeks changed colors.

\- Maybe?- Kame suggested with hope.

\- No.- Hayato voice was severe, and that broke Kame’s fragile hope to pieces.  
***

Hayato was like a shadow. He walked at the corridors of his castle without any expression on his face. Kame followed his steps and decided that they must depart from here. He immediately called the ryokan and booked a room, one room.

The scenario outside changed rapidly. It wasn't raining today but the heavy feeling didn't leave Kame. He looked at Hayato. The samurai was in his kimono, he was so far away and it was so painful for Kame to be near and could do nothing to help. He wanted stretch out his hand and reassure the samurai, tell him that everything will be all right.

 

They were in the taxi when Hayato spoke, quietly:

 

\- You once told me about this place where people learn how to make plans for buildings.

Kame looked surprised. Hayato was so apathetic this day, he nodded:

\- Architecture University.- he said helpfully.

\- Yes. That. If I will stay, do you think I can go there and afterwards make castles?- Even if Hayato felt helpless, his voice was strong.

\- Yes!- Kame already had images behind his eyes, how he would pick Hayato rom the University. They would then go to a cozy cafe for a lunch, laughing together, Hayato gently touching Kame’s hand and show affection. The little flat in the centre of New York awaits them. They would lazily lie on the couch, kissing each other and then...

But what if Hayato wanted to stay in Japan, would Kame be happy to live here? It is his fatherland after all. Sometimes Kame’s imagination goes wild, he noticed. Then the taxi became eerily quiet, Hayato eyed him curiously.

\- What are you thinking about?

\- Nothing.- Kame replied hastily and looked out the window. He wanted to make this dream come true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter long time ago, but thank to Ruka I finally have opportunity to post it <3

 

 

 

The room was quiet; they can hear the soft sound of water flowing in a fountain outside, with birds singing beautifully.  The peaceful atmosphere surrounded them, but Kame wasn’t calm at all. He can't see clearly Hayato's face, he was hidden in shadow but Kame knew he is not sleeping. 

 

The last days were very stressful for Kame, everyday Hayato dressed  in his full armor and went to temple where he knelt near his tomb, praying. He had forbidden Kame to sit with him and disturb his prayers.  He prayed for hours, he begged for forgiveness and waited, maybe hoping that the powers who made him cross time will return him to his home. He said that he must fulfill his duty. Kame wasn't sure why Hayato needed forgiveness.

 

Kame was waiting near entrance, his heart fearful, that Hayato's prayers will reach their destination. He waited patiently, but the picture of Hayato sitting under the sun lost in thoughts made him breathe deeply in relief. He's afraid of losing his samurai.

 

Hayato spent hours in his prayers and after he was dead tired; Kame helped him to go back to their room. Their eyes met and they both understood that Hayato was still there, still with Kame and later they want to laugh happily in relief, because of it. 

 

He understood with his head, that Hayato's family, honor, duty, and his life is important to him, but his heart didn’t want to consider it, he wanted Hayato to stay with him, in this time,  returning his feelings.

 

The whole day after Hayato finished praying, they spent together enjoying every minute, walking in the town, eating ice-cream, laughing, joking. They went to cinema again eating popcorn and Kame dreams how one day, they will kiss at the cinema in the last row, he was again lost in thoughts and maybe started to giggle, because Hayato threw a curious look at him. 

 

Hayato asked again about University, he was amazed by skyscraper that Kame showed him in photos, he talks about his home and the amazing metropolis he lived in. Hayato said that he wants to see it once, his eyes were shining in anticipation, but after he added:

 

\- But I must return.

 

Yes, thinks bitterly Kame, you must return to fulfill your duty and leave me alone here, return to another man, who you loved so much. That was Kame`s lucky star to always fall in love with wrong guys, but before they always need him, his money, family influence, science knowledge, his warmth. And Hayato was different. Hayato doesn’t need anything from Kame; even if the latter agrees to give so much.

 

Once, Kame asked Hayato who is Nakamaru and why he  thought that this samurai betrayed his daimyo, Hayato throw a heavy look and then looking  in the distance, he said that Yuichi would never betrayhim, he will never believe  in such  nonsense. Kame has a big desire to say, that according to Hayato`s behavior and flirting nature, this is not so surprising, that his lover betrayed him, and this confidence in this Yuichi was getting on Kame nerves.

 

Kame was sure in his feeling; he loves Hayato, but the latter doesn’t pay any attention to Kame. But Kame tried to do everything, he even wear this damn kimono, always before night undressed it slowly and teasingly, but then he throws  Hayato a look, he notice that he didn’t pay any attention to Kame`s spectacle. He tried to seduce him, tried to attract him, he used all his knowledge and inventiveness, sometimes dressing very tight jeans or throwing glances, but Hayato always look at another direction and run from Kame like from plague. Kazuya felt so stupid in his attempt to win little bit attention from stupid Samurai, who was looking with wide eyes at girls in miniskirts and every pretty boy passing by. But always avoiding looking at Kame.

 

Kazuya was desperate, he couldn’t think anymore, the thought that Hayato doesn't find him attractive drive him crazy, he tried so hard, but everything was pointless. 

 

It was already late night and Hayato was lying down, looking at a book and not paying any attention at Kame at all.

 

He looked at Hayato`s profile,  took a deep breath and made few steps to him. Kame seat near Hayato and put his hand on Samurai`s warm chest, but the latter immediately pushed his hand away and tried to stand on his feet.

 

\- I need to go...- Hayato said briefly and wanted to leave the room, when he heard Kame`s hushed voice with such sadness.

 

\- Why? Why are you running? Why can't you understand how I feel? - Kame looked at Hayato desperately, with a painful expression in his eyes; he really can't understand what is wrong with him.

 

\- Kame, listen...- Hayato looked confused.

 

\- I love you.

 

This word was like a whisper. Kame  couldn’t control himself anymore; all bitterness that he tried to hide for so long was tearing him apart.

 

-Kazuya. - Hayato said his name so tenderly and his voice sounded lost.

 

\- I saw how you look at others, but absolutely ignore me! Am I so unattractive for you? – Kame`s voice was low, full of sadness and reproach.

 

Hayato  sat near Kame.

 

\- You are beautiful. - Kame blinked looking at Samurai`s tender velvet eyes. - You are the most tempting and amazing person that I ever met, but...

 

Hayato made a heavy sigh:

 

\- I don't want to hurt you. When I have met you, you were crying, hopelessly, with a broken heart and if I let myself love you, one day I will leave you and... I don't want you to be miserable, to be heartbroken, because I can't south your pain. If only I could take you with me...

 

Kame`s heart was beating so fast, that he was sure even Hayato could hear it. He was so scared, so desperate, but he should know better, that his Samurai has a beautiful heart. He chuckled, biting his lip and trying to suppress the smile, that slowly appeared on his face.

 

\- I will suffer, because I love you and even the idea that one day you will disappear ...- Kame closed his eyes, he didn’t even want to talk about it. With a deep breathe he looked at Hayato and said with a smile, leaning closer to Hayato:

 

\- I will suffer, cry endlessly and you can't change it, because I love you too much -soft chuckle left his lips, - but we can create beautiful memories...

 

Few seconds Hayato looked with wide open eyes and he pressed Kame closer to his chest and kissed him. Next moment all Kame could feel, was Hayato`s lips on his, kissing him with passion, didn’t let him go, licking his lower lip, slightly biting, his hand untied  Kame`s kimono and exposed his bare chest, caressing the  skin, sending shivers and waves of pleasure. Kame threw his head back, and Hayato attacked his  neck, while his fingers found tiny nipples and started playing with it.

 

They undressed each other very quickly without any desire to let go of each other lips, they both waited so long, and every touches and kisses overwhelmed. 

 

The strong hands were everywhere, touching, caressing, and claiming. Hayato was dreaming for so long about feeling this body in his arms, caressing smooth skin and kissing those lips. All this days he had to control himself from even looking at Kame, perfectly understanding what Kame wanted so desperately and trying not to let go his desire and emotions drive him.

 

Hayato loved his family, his friends, his home, he will give his life to protect them and his shogun, but never in his life he feel this almost painful desire to hold Kame close to his heart, protect and cherish and love and be near always, because Kame is so vulnerable, so reckless sometimes, it's so easy to hurt him.

 

Hayato let himself forget for a moment about everything and just feel Kame's slender body and pounding heartbeat, kiss his lips and look at these brown eyes full of emotions.

 

The single thought crossed mind: this moments... last forever...with Kame...always...

 

***

 

It was almost night and the darkness from the window give a cozy and nice feeling, they were lying near each other, feeling the warmth of fatigued bodies and lazily exchanging  soft and tender kisses.

 

Kazuya doesn't want to open his eyes, caressing muscular chest and feeling soft lips playing with his neck now, kissing with light touch and making him to feel so relaxed.

 

He feels happy, in the seventh heaven, because today Hayato made him feel so special and unique. Kame gave himself in so that Hayato, with darkened eyes, entwined their fingers and lead him, Kazuya just obeyed and vanished in pleasure.

 

That was difficult to describe, but Hayato`s passion and force made him feel how everything it was real. They spent the whole night together, making love, kissing each other and whispering nonsense words. Hayato felt the same, he wanted him, needed him and this is all what mattered for Kame.

 

-I love you; - whispered Kame between kisses and Hayato embraced him tightly, lulling him the sleep.

 

***

 

The gentle sunlight and the sound of morning nature that slowly wake up to a new day.   It was a peaceful morning, but who knows what this day will bring.  Kazuya opened his eyes, and a smile played on his lips.

 

The sound of someone opening the door and Kazuya sat on his bed to see Hayato entered the room with a packet in his hands.

 

\- Good morning! - Kame rubbed his eyes.

 

Hayato gently hugged him closer and then smiled gently:

 

 - I just bought us something to eat, I noticed these things few days ago and though you will like it.

 

Hayato showed the packet with different chocolate bars and cookies and other sweets. Kame started to laugh, so free and with a relief, the heavy enormous stone disappearing from his heart and he looked lovingly and a sheepish smile appeared on Hayato`s face.

 

-Are you hungry, Hayato? - Kame caressed his cheek leaning closer.

 

-It depends of the menu, - he answered playfully kissing Kame on his lips, forgetting about the food, with only desire in his dark eyes, to feel him again so close and to erase this worry from Kame`s brown eyes and make him forget and feel only pleasure.

 

They spent almost an hour in the shower washing each other, smiling and feeling so silly in love. Kame commanded to wash Hayato and started foaming his chest, looking at every inch of his body that was covered with different scratches and a very cute mole at his right hip that looked like a little heart.

 

Hayato told him the story about every scar, because Kame wanted to know. His fingers gently touch the rough surface of a deep scar.

 

\- This one is from the fencing, it happened in the same day when...- a sad expression appeared in his dark eyes and Kame understood, it happened the same day, when  his brother died and still it was too painful to remember.

 

The hot drops fell on their faces and Kazuya left a kiss on his arm, pressing closer and embracing Hayato. So many sorrows in his life, every scar is a history and sometimes very painful and bitter. Kazuya hugged him, feeling heavy warm drops falling on their heads. He has a big desire to protect and love and to make his Samurai smile and be happy. In this world he can show so many new and interesting things, they can be so happy together. They have all life together, Kazuya closed his eyes, feeling how emotions overfilled him, and he never in his life felt so happy. The future is bright.

 

The room was dimly lit and Hayato decided to check all snacks he bought. Kazuya laughed looking at his blessed with happiness on his face. He dried his long dark hair with a towel. Hayato bite from his chocolate, starting to make different happy noises.

 

\- You have to try it, Kazuya! This is magnificent, real magic! - exclaimed Hayato.

 

\- And I thought that in here it's only me who has magic powers, - Kame playfully raised his eyebrow feeling so warm, hearing his own name pronounced lovingly.

 

Hayato catch his lips in a long kiss that taste like chocolate and vanilla, so tender and lazy in the beginning. In one second Kame was trapped between strong arms, feeling how Hayato`s hands undone his light bathrobe. Long beautiful fingers caressed his chest and after that go lower to a flat abdomen, making him shiver and seeking for more.

 

\- You make me lose my mind- he whispered near his ear and the lips bite gently his earlobe. - You don't even need to wear this clothes that are so tight and make me want to lose control and forget about everything.

 

Kazuya giggled hearing this, so Hayato noticed all his attempts after all and couldn’t stay indifferent. The skillful tongue trailing a path on his neck lower and Kame moaned throwing his head back and giving better access for Hayato. The strong hands were roaming under the open bathrobe caressing the heated skin and pressing Kame closer. They don't want to let go even for a second, kissing, embracing each other, leaving marks on hips and shoulders, and then gently caressing. Hayato kissed every inch of smooth skin, his hand so dark in contrast with the pale skin, making him feel more aroused and prepared to ravish this body that was so ready for giving pleasure. Every soft moan that was like a melody in Hayato`s ears, the gasps of a hoarse voice, the fingers entwined and lips finding each other in a morning light with only one desire to never let go.

 

They spent the whole day in their hotel room trying to be very close to each other. Without any desire to leave this room and happy enough with just being together in this whole world. Kame doesn't want to think about the past that waited for Hayato or about the future that is so strange, he wants to be in this moment only and enjoy it.

 

 Kame waited for so long when he could feel Hayato`s hands and lips. It wasn't enough and he wasn't sure if he will be ever satisfied enough for feeling this warm dark eyes on him and this very skillful hands, making him cry in pleasure.

 

 

\- Are you the only one like this in your time, or all Samurais are so sexy and skillful? - asked Kame after making circles on Hayato`s chest. Behind the curtain it was already dark and chill a little bit, they were so close, feeling warmth of each other’s body and wrapping in thin blanket.

 

\- I'm the only one, you can call me unique. - The smug smile on his full lips was bruised after many kisses. Kame started to laugh.-You know about my reputation and all my lovers were very satisfied.

 

Kame covered Hayato`s mouth with a frown:

 

\- I don't want to hear about you lovers. - he bite his lower lip and almost whisper- I want to believe, that I mean something for you, that I'm special.

 

Hayato moved away brown soft strands that cover Kame's sleepy eyes and kissed his cheek gently.

 

\- You are special! I hear your call from another century and you make me travel through time! Isn't it enough to feel special! - asked he, while playing with curly locks.

 

-I want to believe that I'm just a little bit important to you, - Kame`s voice sounded hushed, his eyes closed already and he snuggled closer to Hayato, warmth almost smashing his nose on the other`s chest.

 

\- You are. - said simply Hayato.

 

-Hmm...- said Kame and Hayato rose his elbow, looking at the now sleeping beautiful face and caressing the line of that stubborn chin lovingly.

 

Important? Hayato trailed a finger on the fine lips and looked at the long eyelashes, that intricate shadows on the now flushed cheeks. This days, Kame became the most important and dear person for him, the only memory of the first time they  made love, how Kame was open to him and absolutely honest, vulnerable, that drove him insane and giving him  urge to love Kame forever. Kame opened his heart.

 

Special? He is special and never in his life Hayato had met someone like this, so kind, and trustful, and selfless and naive. In his time, his lovers always demand, everyone had their own reasons and thoughts, too many intrigues and insidious. His lovers needed his influence and family ties, they thought about themselves and their own pleasure. That always was a relationship about profit.

 

Kame is absolutely different. He wonders if he was in the same situation in his time, would someone help him, maybe that little annoying devil Tegoshi! Hayato felt like laughing, he very doubted Tegoshi or anyone else who he knew will believe and help some man, who looked like he lost his mind. But Kame did it!  Even if he resisted in the beginning and tried to run, Hayato always saw compassion and understanding in those soft brown eyes.

 

Hayato must return and he knew it too well, but with every new day he looked back at Kame he started to doubt his decision. He thought about the family he left, his mother, his friends and even Nakamaru- they all can perfectly take care of themselves and Kazuya, he is different. Hayato felt like he was afraid to let go of this hand, because Kame will meet some filthy low person who can hurt him and take advantage of his kindness.

 

Hayato embraced Kame, hearing how the later sigh in his sleep and snuggle closer. Kame needed him and Hayato felt that he didn’t want to lose this almost magical bond that they have. Kame is the most important and dear person to him. Hayato kissed his lips tenderly and closed his eyes. 

 

If he will return, what future will wait  for him? Who will hold his hand and be near? Who will love him? Some geisha with very fickle and exploitative love? How can he  leave Kame alone? This hopeless man can't take care of himself at all. He needed Hayato, he will suffer without Hayato.

 

Maybe after all this was fate, maybe this is his predestination to cross the centuries and live here... with Kame. Hayato planted a soft kiss  on his lover temple.

 

Maybe Kame was right after all, he found himself in the future to search for love, because this feeling that filled his heart and  made it clench painfully, because of the thought that he can lose Kame- this is love.

 

Hayato lied  on his back moving Kame closer. He can have a future in this new land, where he can build new castle or how Kame called them- "sky caper". They will live together in Kame's America.

 

Hayato decided.

 

Suddenly Kame sat abruptly on the bed, breathing frantically, his eyes wide open.

 

\- What's wrong- asked Hayato worriedly.

 

\- I had a dream, in this dream you left me, you ~~r~~ return in your time and I- Kame couldn’t talk, still overfilled with panic and fear of his nightmare, clinging desperately, hugging Hayato’s broad shoulders.

 

\- I will never leave you, never! I will stay with you! I will always stay with you! - Hayato patted the brown hair, whispering and trying to calm Kame down.

 

Kame pushed him and looked in his eyes, he couldn’t believe his ears, and this was a dream, just the best dream in his life. Hayato gently touched his chin, placing a tender kiss and whispering:

 

\- I love you, Kazuya!

 

 

Kame hugged him so tight, whispering that he is just very happy and this is the best day in his all life. They spent the whole nigh making plans about their future, Hayato asked curiously about "passports" and "airplane". Kame told him about his family, his brothers and the story about his parents love. He told about his very strict and sever grandfather and about his little apartment in New-York. Kame told him excitedly how they will travel together and look at so many new places and of ~~f~~ course Hayato must watch baseball once in his life, at the stadium. They will both go to supermarket and buy things every week and then will choose a University for Hayato, but before, they must make all documents for him. Tatsuya can help with it, Kame told Hayato about his best friend and how he always helps him no matter what.

 

They couldn’t sleep at all, thinking about bright the future, full of new life, the heavy burden that weighed on  Hayato`s shoulders before, now become light and he can breathe easily, looking at the shining eyes and adorable bump on the nose, listening to Kame`s voice and playing with his hair.

They talked and kissed each other, took a bath, soaking and playing with bubbles and smiling, because there is nothing to worry about.

 

\- I will call my brother and he will help us to make some temporary documents for you, so we can leave the country, - said Kame after he was fully dressed. Hayato just nodded, but then a frown appeared on his face.

 

\- I want to go for the last time to the temple, - he said, but noticing Kame`s worried expression, he added - I must do it, for the last time to bid it farewell. I must beg for forgiveness, because I choose another path in my life, can you understand me?

 

Hayato`s eyes looked tormented, because this is the last step and that means that there is no way back. The Samurai betrayed his honor and duty to live, to be with the one he loved the most.

 

\- I will go with you. - Kame took his hand to his lips and kissed Hayato`s palm, then he put his hand on his cheek. He will never ever let go of this hand, Kame made a promise to himself.

 

***

 

The familiar temple garden, the warm sunbeams and gentle sound of water flowing everything was perfect, but Kame's heart was pounding, he didn't let go of Hayato`s hand even for a second, like a drowning man would catch a straw.

 

Hayato  sat on his knees near his own sculpture and closed his eyes. Kame embraced his shoulders almost leaning with all his weight and with all strength to hold on Hayato, he was so scared.

 

They spent near a hour like this, Kame`s body became stiff, but hold of his arms was as strong as in the moment they come here, his eyes were closed and only the sound of silence that was in the temple garden and Hayato`s breath could be heard.

 

The samurai raised his head and turned to Kame with a smile:

 

\- I'm staying! Let's go! – Then he rubbed his shoulders. - Your grip was so strong, Kazuya!

 

Kame kissed him gently.

 

-I was terrified that if I let go of you, you will disappear! Now hurry, let's go!

 

Kame took Hayato`s hand and  tried to drag him toward the exit, but Hayato couldn’t move, with horror he looked at his legs, that were invisible already, Hayato started vanishing and he felt how he became light. In his last attempt, he said desperately, pulling Kame closer and hugging him. ~~~~

\- I love you! I love only you, nothing will change it, never! – Hayato`s words filled with such a deep feelings, that Kame started panicking, he looked at the figure near him. He had a feeling that this is a hologram image, because Hayato`s body became almost transparent.

 

\- No, no! - Kame started yelling. - don't go! Take me with you! Please! Don't leave me alone! Please!

 

Kame was pleading, but they couldn’t fight with the inevitability and the last words that Hayato said, before he disappear were:

 

-Follow me, love! Find me!

 

Kame was absolutely alone, near the samurai sculpture. He fell on his knees. That can't be truth; this is too cruel to be truth.

 

In the peaceful silence of a little traditional temple was heard the howl of despair and everything became black for Kame.

 

***

 

\- How are you feeling? - The gentle voice said and Kame opened his eyes, looking at the unfamiliar face.

 

-Hayato! - He jumped up looking around, feeling the throbbing head ache. - Where is Hayato?

 

He demanded from a stranger, the latter just shook his head.

 

\- You were alone here; I haven't seen anyone with you. I'm working at this temple. - He said calmly.

 

-I was here, almost every day with my friend. - He looked with a hope at the nice plain face, but the stranger just smiled apologetically.

 

\- I saw you these days, but you always were alone.

 

Kame rose on his feet and with heavy feelings he returned to the hotel, he opened the door with only one name on his lips:

 

\- Hayato!

 

But the room was empty, only Kame's luggage and his clothes, he couldn’t find even Hayato`s kimono or any traces of the samurai being here. Nothing. It seemed like Hayato never was in this room. Kame sat on the bed hugging a pillow, that didn't smell like Hayato`s shampoo, this is must be another nightmare, just a horrible dream and when he will open his eyes his beloved samurai will be here. Just last night they spent it together loving, talking and making plans and now.. Kame curled in a ball, hugging his knees and feeling a huge lump, that made it difficult to breathe and he wanted to cry. Desperately, hopelessly, with all love and loneliness in his suffering heart.

 

***

 

The next day he spent it in town, like crazy running from one place to another and asking about Hayato, but no one remembered him, nothing about ancient coins and in clothes shop, even Uchi looked with ~~a~~ wide eyes, swearing that he talked only with Kame and no one tried to kill him with a sword. He threw a strange look at Kame, like doubting his sanity.

 

Kame wondered in the town for the whole day, without any aim and goal, the thought that he will return to a cold hotel room and will never see the dark beautiful eyes, looking teasingly and with love at him. That's just killing him. It was already dark on the street and started to rain. Kame looked desperately at the dark sky, and maybe Hayato will hear his call again. It was very late when he opened the door in his room and sat on his bed, without switching on the light and started changing his wet clothes.

 

Everybody forgot about Hayato here, he vanished. That was too painful, like the death of the beloved person, but no one here can support Kame, because only he remembered all the moments that they spent together. Only after they both realized their feelings in their hearts and made love, only after that Hayato disappeared.

 

Just yesterday, Hayato was holding and kissing him and now, the tears were falling from Kame`s eyes and he decided to ignore the phone ringing near in his room.  The persistent phone started getting on his nerves and Kame picked it up.

 

-Hello, - Kame`s voice was hardly audible.

 

\- At last, Kazuya! I thought you will never take this damn phone! – Annoyed, Jun`s voice was the last thing that Kame wanted to hear.

 

\- What the hell you wanted from me? - asked Kame too exhausted, because of the long terrible day and the now  lonely future that waited him.

 

\- You are so busy with your new lover, that can't even talk normally with me? - Jun sounded so angry, but at last his words made Kame`s hopes rise crazily in his chest and he asked desperately:

 

-Lover? You remember? Of course, how can you forget he threw you on the street that day- Kame felt excited, so Jun remembered after all.

 

-Kazuya, I think you have serious problems with your head. No one ever dare to throw me  on the street, we talk through the telephone and that's all. I'm calling because I forgot some papers in your bag and I need them now. - said Jun impatiently.

 

\- What did I tell you that day? - asked Kame holding the phone like his life depended on it.

 

\- Listen, just give me my papers and... - Jun continued to ignore Kame's request.

 

\- I will burn all your papers if you don't tell me every single word right now! – Kame`s voice was firm and serious, the threat worked.

 

\- You are really insane, no wonder your family doesn't want to share their money with you, you are out of your mind. I think our break up was a wise step or I just have no idea what to wait from you!

 

\- I already set the fire, this paper will burn very fast- said Kazuya coldly.

 

\- I don't get why this is so important to you, you said that you are in love with some crazy guy and you will help him to change history...

 

So change history, this was the reason Hayato crossed the time barrier and came here. Kame hanged up the telephone, absolutely ignoring Jun`s nagging voice. He must return to Murasaki-jou and check everything himself.

 

***

 

Next day, in the morning, Kame stayed near the entrance to the museum, thinking about Hayato`s smile and how they laughed here and ate ice-cream, every memory made his heart clenching painfully. He entered in the castle with an excursion, listening to the monotone voice of the guide.  He stayed near the portray of Hayato, his handsome, brave face looking at Kame and he must take his feelings under control and stop himself from touching his beloved faced and full lips. The guide told about Hayato`s love affair, but the last phrase made Kame flinch.

 

“Lord Yabuki was found dead in his room, where he ended his life committing suicide or seppuku, according to the Samurai's Code and saving the honor of his family."

 

Kame felt how tears started falling from his eyes and he whisper silently, slight movements of pale bloodless lips: «We couldn't save you, my love!"

 

The guide asked him worriedly:

 

-Are you all right?

 

Kame couldn’t see anything, is he all right? The man he loves so much killed himself, how can he be all right.

 

Kame doesn't remember how he left the castle and the road he choose, was that taxi or he walked all the time, he had Hayato`s face in front of his eyes, his smile, his childish grin, the frown between  the deep dark eyes, that looked lovingly at him, Hayato whispering in the night. His beloved Samurai, Kamecouldn't change history, but even if he did Hayato wasn't executed, he died. No one helped him, he returned in his time after kissing Kame and...

 

Kame was staying near the stone sculpture; he touched gently the proud beautiful face, his full lips, and the jaw line. Kazuya sat near the cold sculpture and hugged it tightly:

 

\- I want to be with you! I will give everything to be with you! I want to save you! Hayato! - He was screaming already, desperately, his heart was bleeding, too painful to even breathe!

 

\- Please, Hayato! I love you so much! Please! Please! You need me!!

 

It was the last scream and Kame  felt how his head  was spinning, he felt so dizzy for a moment, like he was falling somewhere, the temple disappearing and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the world that was spinning around. He had no idea what happened or the small voice inside his head telling, making hope rise in his   heart: ~~~~

 “Hayato is waiting! You will save him!"

 


End file.
